Maximum Ride, Gone but not Forgotten
by Aleria14
Summary: Max dies in Fangs arms after being shot. See how the flock each deal with the terrible loss in their own way and how they learn to move on. Can Fang step up and complete Max's dying wish? Will he be able to keep his family from falling apart? Some FAX!
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Max

**Well, here is my story. I am going to warn you that if you do not like characters dying then I suggest that you don't read this story. If you haven't already figured this out, Max dies, and you will get to see how each flock member deals with the terrible loss as they try to move on through their lives. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters. But I do own the plot, so DO NOT COPY!

**ANGEL POV:**

I woke up and stretched. I heard thoughts and voices coming from downstairs, so I assumed that the flock, except for Nudge, was already up.

I lifted up my blanket, picked up Celeste and hugged her tight. I didn't want to get up; I just wanted to crawl back under the blankets and never come out, ever! I looked over at the still sleeping Nudge, who was lying down in her bed on the other side of the room, and was glad that she was still asleep. When we were awake we were always in so much pain that we couldn't stand it! And on top of that, I had to listen to everyone else's painful thoughts too, and it was just too much for me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and onto celestes head. I rubbed my sore, red eyes with my hands. I had had hardly any sleep the past week, even though sleep was my only escape from the real world. 'Why was the real world so cruel?' 'Why did it take Max away from us?' These were the questions that usually flooded my head, and caused so much grief and saddness.

This caused more tears to fall down my cheeks until I was, once again, sobbing. I wished that things could go back to the way they were before she left. Things were so much easier then, and that was only last week. I can still remember the flock flying happily through the sky. Whenever we did this we felt so free and since we were all together and safe, for the time being, we were happy.

We would make huge arks and formations as we flew through the clear sky. I remember it so clearly, but it seemed like a lifetime ago that we were all together and my family was _whole. _

We were flying to meet up with Dr. Martinez, Ella at their house in Arizona, when we got attacked by a swarm of flyboys. There were so many of them, maybe around two hundred. We knew that we couldn't take them out all by ourselves, but we had no choice.

Just as we were about to colide with them and start fighting, one took out a gun and shot it at me in the space of two seconds. I had no time to react to what was happening, and since I couldn't read their minds, I didn't see it coming. Max, being the person next to me at the time, flew in front of me and took the shot right in the chest. I heard her scream as she plummeted out of the sky uncontrollably, her wing flalilng. We instantly tucked in our wings and dove after her.  
Fang had fallen the fastest so he caught her and we all came to an unstable landing in the middle of a large forest.

Fang placed her down gently and put her head on his lap.

"Max! Max! Come on Max wake up!" He said urgently.

I began to shake in terror as I stared down at her body, blood coming out of her chest where the bullet had hit. I felt Gazzy put my hand in his as the Flock watched the two oldest members of our family on the ground.

Maxx's eyes fluttered open drowsily and she looked at all of us. Fang stared into her eyes and started to talk.

"Max, everything will be okay. We will take you to a hospital and everything will-"

Max raised her hand and shook her head.

"It is too late Fang. You need to look after the flock now. I know that you can do it. You are my right wing man after all." She laughed quietly even though it was clearly a strain for her. Then she continued.

"Angel, sweetie, I need you to be a good girl for Fang and try not to control too many minds. I love you very much, always remember that, okay?" I nodded and felt tears rolling down my cheeks. The flock all crowded around her and knelt down.

"Don't cry, sweetie, it will be alright," she said softly and calmly as she reached for my hand. I gratefully took it, and held it tight.

"Gazzy, look after your sister and please don't get into too much mischief," he nodded trying not to cry. He always tried to be strong in these situations.

"Nudge, try not to talk everyone to death, sweetie," she smiled slightly. "And be the best that you can be, okay?" At this Nudge broke down into tears, but nodded and didn't take her eyes from Max as she continued.

"Iggy, try not to blow too many things up and make sure that the flock doesn't starve please," she let out a huge breath and looked at Iggy. He was looking in her general direction and was fighting back tears too as he nodded.

And then she turned to Fang. I knew how much that they loved each other and how close that they were.

"Fang........look after the flock for me, please. I...........I love you," she stated simply. Fang looked at her with his dark eyes and took her free hand. She smiled at him and then turned to look at all of us.

"I love all of you. Goodbye," she said as the grip on my hand loosened. Maximum Ride was gone, forever.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

This memory made me sob even more. She had saved my life, and then died in the process. If it wasn't for Max, I wouldn't be here right now.

"Angel?"

I looked up and saw Nudge leaning on her elbow and looking at me with concern in her eyes. I had accidently woken her up.

"Yeah," I said wiping my eyes. "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry, Ange," she said as she came over and sat on my bed. She put an arm around me and hugged me tight. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I miss her too." And with that, she burst into tears and together we sobbed our hearts out.

I could hear the last words that she had said to me, '_I love you very much, always remember that.' _I will, Max. I always will....

**I hope that you liked it! If you did like it, then review please!!!! If you didn't like it then don't read it! DER! It took me a while to write this and, I know this sounds really corny and wussy, but I was almost in tears while writing it! See what this does to me! lol. I will update soon!!!**

**Aleria14**


	2. Chapter 2: TOTAL!

**Hey Guys! I hope that you are enjoying my story! I have included Nudges and Iggy's pov's so you can see it in a new perspective. I am sorry if they are out of character, but keep in mind that they are very sad and depressed in the story. Nudges POV will explain it. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**NUDGE POV:**

After Angel and I cried for a while, I told her that we should go downstairs for breakfast, no matter how much we didn't want to leave our beds. She had agreed with me.

So, hand in hand, we walked silently down the hall.

It seemed that everyone was already in the kitchen having breakfast. Although Dr. Martinez wasn't there, I figured that she was at work.

Fang, Gazzy and Ella were positioned in different places around the table while Iggy was at the stove scrambling eggs. There was already bacon on the table and the flock and Ella were eating quietly. No one was talking, it was completely silent and I knew exactly why.

Angel and I sat down at our seats, and began to eat. I hadn't been my-talkative-self lately, just because I can't think of anything to say. I know, I know, Nudge speechless? It sounds so unbelievable, but it is true. I just don't feel like talking anymore.

But, I am not the only one that has changed. Fang has been catatonic for the past week and a half, not talking to anyone. When he was in the room he would sometimes become the same colour as his surroundings and stay that way for hours, causing him to go missing. And if you try to talk to him, which I have, he acts as if you are not there. It is kinda scary seeing one of your family members acting that way.

Iggy always seemed so distant, like he was thinking really hard about something. Although he wasn't as bad as Fang, 'cause he will actually answer back if you talk to him. He also never seemed to be watching, oops, let me rephrase that, paying attention to where he was going. I have lost count at how many times he has bumped into things and then started swearing under his breath. I know he's blind and all, but he is usually really good at manoeuvring around objects, but not lately.

I sometimes had heard Gazzy crying in the night, and Iggy trying to comfort him. He and Iggy hadn't blown anything up in ages and haven't been up to anything lately, as far as I knew anyway.

Angel is usually pretty quiet. She spends a lot of time in her room playing with Celeste and Total and I think that she reads our minds too when she gets bored.

Ella and Dr. Martinez had been really distraught when we had told them what had happened. Ella has been a lot like me, as in not talking much, but we would often have random conversations with Angel in our spare time.

Total came trotting down the hall and popped up onto the chair in between Fang and I. I placed 4 pieces of bacon on his place and he scoffed them down gratefully.

Iggy then put a huge plate of eggs on the table and sat down. We all put a few eggs on our plate and continued to eat in silence.

This lasted for a few minutes before Iggy spoke up.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He mumbled, without bothering to look in our direction.

"Yeah," I answered with a small almost unnoticeable sigh. Well, I guessed that it wasn't that unnoticeable to Iggy anyway.

"Not good then?" He asked, looking in our direction this time. At least we were making progress.

"Couldn't sleep," I mumbled as I took another few strips of bacon and dropped them onto my plate.

"Join the club," said Gaz dropping his head into his hands and rubbing his face. Angel rubbed his back between his wings and he seemed to relax his shoulders.

"Yeah...." said Ella quietly.

"Hmm," Iggy agreed. He seemed to get that far-away look again and the room became quiet once more.

That was what our conversations consisted of now days. It was never much more than that, but I knew that things would look up eventually.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**IGGY POV**

After I made breakfast I tried to start a conversation. This.......was really short-lived. I think that I was getting sick of the constant silence that always filled the house! Fang is so freaking quiet sometimes that I lose track of him and no matter how hard I listen I can't seem to pinpoint his location. You have no freaking idea how frustrating that is!

I would hear the occasional conversation from the girls and Gazzy would say the occasional thing to me every now and then, but apart from that there was not a sound in the whole house!

I have also had enough of how unhappy everyone is all the time. I miss hearing laughter and I miss being able to laugh as well. It is one of those things that I think I have almost forgotten how to do......

After we finished breakfast the flock left the table to do their usual things, leaving me with the washing up. _Great!_

All well, it gave me something to take my mind off–

"Crap!" I yelled. I had run into _another _inanimate object. It seemed like I was running into stuff a lot lately. I think that it is because of my lack of concentration on what was going on around me.

I sighed as I began to wash and _carefully _put away the dishes. And then I heard something. It was laughter. I shook my head and rubbed my temples.

_You're hearing things now, Ig. _I thought to myself. _That is exactly what I need, me hearing imaginary laughter!_

But, there it was again! I listened hard and heard that it was coming from Ella's room. I turned and bolted out the door.

-+-+-

When I got there I opened the door to find Ella, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" I asked, standing in the doorway feeling confused. Ah, the disadvantages of not being able to see!

"T –T – To..." Nudge started. But she was laughing so hard that she couldn't say it.

I was starting to become impatient.

"What?! Spit it out!" I exclaimed.

"TOTAL!" Gazzy shouted through his hysterical laughter.

"It isn't funny!" Total said seriously.

"GUYS! Please tell me what is going on!" I shouted over the laughter.

Angels giggling became louder as she approached. She grabbed my hand and led me across the room, laughing the whole time. She gently tugged at my hand and I bent down to touch Total who was covered in something gooey and purple. It was paint. Dr. M had finished painting Ella's room recently and must have accidentally left the paint in her room.

"Total accidentally knocked over the can of p-paint and s-spilled it all over himself." Angel explained, _still _laughing.

I stared at Total with a straight face.

"See Ig, it isn't that funny," Total said angrily.

And that is when I did something that I hadn't done for a week....

I burst into hysterical laughter. I practically had tears in my eyes, and I had to lie down on the floor. And the thing was, when I started laughing, the kids laughed even harder which made Total angrier.

"I am going to take a bath if anyone wants me!" Total shouted over the din, and then left the room in a huff.

That was the funniest thing that had happened all week and it had snapped us out of our depression. I mean, we were still a really sad bunch of kids, but we were slightly happier, all except for Fang. I think that I will talk to him later, if I can find him, and see if I could snap some sense back into him. After all, he was supposed to be the leader of the flock, and in my opinion he wasn't doing the best job right now.

**So, there it is! I hope that you are enjoying my little fanfiction! I can already picture total covered in purple paint! LOL! I would imagine that he would be pretty pissed off! Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review........... Do you understand what I want you to do? Or would you rather that I repeat it again for your benefit! I will update soon!**

**Aleria14**


	3. Chapter 3:I miss Max!

**Here is chapter 3! It took me FOREVER to write it and I was on the verge of tears when I was writng Ig's part. So I hope that you are thankful for my hard labor! Alrighty, the thankyou's: NeverHoldBack: I am glad that you love it and here is the next chapter, Jazi.k: I know how you feel, Max dying is very sad and I know that you know where I live *rolls eyes*, dc: glad you liked it, toushiro1310: I am happy that *you* liked it! Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Gazzy POV**

Total looked so funny, all covered in the purple paint, even if he didn't think so. I couldn't stop myself from laughing! And when Iggy found out what was going on, he burst into laughter too! I was rolling on the floor with tears in my eyes and my arms tight over my stomach. This is exactly what we needed to do, just laugh.

When we had calmed down a bit and our laughter had been smothered into small giggles Iggy stood up, leaned against the wall and instantly froze. He frowned in the way he did when he was concentrating hard on a sound.

"Shhhh," he said trying to listen. We all stopped and waited for him to say something.

"Who wants to go get some ice-cream? I heard the truck arrive down the street." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah!" I shouted. I love ice-cream, I think I might get chocolate…..

"Mom keeps her emergency money in second draw down in the kitchen. This is kind of an emergency so, I'll go get it. We will meet out front," Ella exclaimed excitedly as she and Nudge hurried out the door.

"I'll go see if Total wants to come, he will probably feel better after he has some non-dog-food." Angel said as she headed out the door towards the bathroom.

Iggy sighed and continued to lean against the wall. I walked over and tapped his hand twice.

"You coming?" I asked with a frown. He hesitated for a moment.

"Umm........no, I need to stay here and do something. Can you get me chocolate mint ice cream please and bring it back here?" He asked. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Yeah, okay," I answered uncertainly. "What are you going to do?" I looked at him curiously. Iggy _NEVER _misses out on a chance to get ice-cream! It was really unlike him, but none of us had been ourselves lately so, I guess that it wasn't that unusual at the moment.

"Don't worry about it, Gaz. I will see you when you get back, alright?"

I felt a huge smile spread across my face.

"Ig, you're not going to see anything when I come back, man." I said with a chuckle.

He gently shoved my arm. "Go on, go get the ice-cream," he said shaking his head and smiling.

I started to head for the door but he grabbed my arm.

"Gaz, did you happen to see which way Fang went, after we finished breakfast?" He asked with a frown. Oh, so this was about Fang........

"I think that he headed for the living room, but I'm not sure........." I answered.

"Thanks, you can go now."

"YES SIR!" I saluted, before I walked out the door and headed towards the front yard. I was definitely getting chocolate ice-cream!

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Iggy POV**

I chuckled as Gazzy left the room, god that kid was funny sometimes.

He hadn't been sure if Fang was in the living room or not, but it was worth a try. And besides, I didn't want to walk around the house like a blind idiot until I tripped over him.

I walked down the hall and into the living room. I stopped in the middle and listened as hard as I could for any sign that Fang might be here. I heard the kids heading away from the house as they went to get the ice-cream, the tap dripping in the kitchen (Which I knew that I would have to turn off soon), a slight breeze outside and.........very quiet breathing near the wall?

"Fang?" I asked, turning to face the direction that I believed he was in.

"Come on, man. I know that you're in here," I said seriously. I felt like I was freaking talking to myself! Still, I got no answer.

I walked across the room and sat on the floor, and leaned against the wall where I believed Fang to be sitting. I reached out with my right hand and touched something warm, Fang's arm. He pulled away quickly and edged away from me as if I was some sort of disease.

"I thought I might find you here," I murmured, directing my gaze down at the floor.

"How did you know where I was?" He asked so quietly that I almost wasn't sure if he had spoken, and I have raptor hearing! But, he had spoken for the first time this week, so it was progress.

"I asked Gazzy and he said that he thought that he saw you go into this room," I answered, still staring at the floor. "They have gone to get ice-cream, so I decided to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About you Fang!" I exclaimed! "I am worried about you! We, your family, are worried about you! You can't go on like this, it isn't right! Every day, you disappear to god-knows-where so that no-one can see or even _hear _you! And I just can't take it anymore!" I was yelling by the end of that speech and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was crying in front of Fang, what was the world coming to?

"Do you know how it makes me feel, not knowing where you are in the house! It makes me feel upset and angry, and it's like you don't even exist!" I lowered my voice a bit before I continued. What I was going to say next was going to get to the heart of the matter and it was a topic that was always avoided.

"I miss Max!" I shouted! "I miss having her here to hold Gazzy and Angel when they have bad dreams. I have had to do it for Gazzy each night even though I know that I can't comfort him the way she used to! I miss her trying to tame Nudges hair and telling her to be quiet when she talked too much! I miss her tapping my hand twice and telling me where to go so I don't get lost or bump into things! And I miss hearing her laugh whenever she was with you Fang! But I know that I will never hear her ever again, because she's gone! And no matter how much we wish that she was here, no matter how much we need her, we know that she isn't coming back!" I dropped my head into my hands and continued to cry. And that's when something unusual happened; I felt a hand on my shoulder. I raised my head and continued.

"Before she left us, Fang, she left you in charge. And so far, it's been like you've gone too! I have been trying my best to help the kids feel happier and trying to make sure that we don't fall apart, but I just can't do it! I need you Fang, _we _need you! Max believes in you, Fang, and you are letting her down! I know that you can be a good leader, but you just need to snap out of it and help!"

I let out a huge breath. I was glad to have got that off my chest.

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffie, but the chapter was too long by the end so I didn't want to write Fangs part yet, but I will update VERY soon so you won't have to wait that long anyway. So if you have'nt figured it out, the person you have all been waiting for will share his POV about Iggy's speech. I Will update soon, even sooner if you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aleria14**


	4. Chapter 4: We all SCREAM for icecream!

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter was so short but I was having a bit of writers block. I know that my story has been a bit sad so far, but don't worry it gets happier! Alright time to thank some peeps, Jovi.V: I am sorry that I made you cry and I didn't mean to hurt the Flock in any way! And I warned you that it would be sad! And I know that you know where I live so whateva and I am not writing because u r forcing me to, but because I want to! Jazi. K: I am glad that u want more cause thats wat u r getting. Morgan: I didn't mean to make u cry and I was crying while I wrote the part about Iggy hearing Max's laugh, don't worry I will continue to write this. WindMagnet: (btw love the profile pic) I don't know if Max will come back or not, I just come up with this stuff as I go along, thanx for the compliment. WOW! That took 4eva! Anyway, onto the story, now its Fangs turn to be in the spotlight! Hope u like it. **

**Fang POV:**

When Iggy started admitting his feelings to me, I was stunned. He, Max and I never talked about things like this out loud; I had never shown it on my face let alone voiced it!

And when he started crying in front of me, all I could think of to do was put my hand on his shoulder, which seemed to surprise him a bit.

When he had finished, he let out a sigh and dropped his head into his hands again. I just didn't know what to say to him. WWMD, what would Max do? I guess that I will never know. She was _always_ so good in these situations. She would _always _know what to do and what to say, but I don't. She was the one who got Iggy off the side walk the last time that he had broken down like this, not me. But I guess that I just have to face facts. She's gone..........and I didn't get to tell her how much I loved her, and I never will.........

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, for the first time after Max's death. For once, I was glad that Iggy couldn't see that. I wiped my face and turned to face him.

"Iggy," He looked up at me. His eyes were red rimed and bloodshot. I could only think of two words to sum things up.

"I'm.........I'm sorry......" That was me, the king of words.

"Don't apologise to me, Fang. 'Cause I'm not the one who you should apologise to. I am going to go find the kids and get some ice-cream 'cause I am starving!" He said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, Iggy!" I exclaimed, he turned and stared at me with his sightless blue eyes.

"What is it Fang?" He asked me with a sigh.

"I'll go with you........ because let's face it without me won't find them." I said smugly. He glared at me and then rolled his eyes, I half-smiled for the first time in ages.

"Well I guess you're right, come on then," he said with a sigh.

And together we headed out the door in search of the kids.

**Angel's POV**

When Gazzy finally joined us we went out in search of the ice-cream truck. Iggy had said that he had heard the truck at the end of the street, so we were heading there.

Nudge was rambling on about what ice-cream she was going to get to Ella, Total was quietly trotting along beside, completely lost in his own doggy world and Gazzy was walking with his hands in his pockets and thinking about what Iggy was doing. While I was walking, I was listening to Iggy and Fang's thoughts that were coming from the house. I think that Iggy was talking to Fang about Max because he was thinking very strongly about how much he missed her. Hopefully he was talking to Fang about the way tha he had been acting lately, because we were all starting to get worried about him. I turned to Gazzy.

"Gazzy, did Iggy say anything about what he was doing before we left?" I asked casually as we filed behind Ella and Nudge.

"He asked me if I saw which way Fang went after breakfast, if that's what you mean." He looked a little bit confused.

"Yeah, I can hear their thoughts coming from the house and I think that they might be talking about.........." I paused, and decided that I didn't want to finish my sentence.

"About what?" He asked uncertainly.

"Max," I said quietly, looking at the ground. None of us had dared to say her name after she left. It just reminded us even more that she was gone......

"Oh," Gazzy directed his gaze to his shoes. And we walked in silence until we reached the ice-cream van.

"Hello, can we please get 1 triple chocolate, 1 double strawberry, 1 triple chocolate mint, 1 triple pistachio and 1 triple vanilla choc chip please." **(When you review, see if you can match up the ice-cream flavours to their owner and I will tell you the answers in my next chapter)** Ella said, sounding really polite.

"Okay, then," the man replied as he stepped into the truck. It seemed a lot bigger than a normal ice-cream truck though, but I think that I am just being paranoid. Max had always taught us to be on alert all the time, so I think that it was just my instincts acting up.

The man came back a few moments later with Gazzy's chocolate triple scoop.

"Who's is this?" He asked, looking between all four of us.

"That's mine!" Gazzy said excitedly as he stepped toward the truck. And that is when it happened.

In one quick, swift movement, Gazzy was hauled off the ground and into the truck. The window was quickly shut and the truck started to speed away.

"NO!" I screamed! I had only just lost my sister last week, and now I was about to lose my brother.........

**Sorry to leave you with _another _cliffie but I didn't really have time to write more..........There will be more next time though, I promise. Untill then Aleria14 signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Let's save Gazzy!

**Here is good 'ol chapter 5! I hope u like it. Thanx to Jazi.k: I just updated, enjoy! edwardluv120: u got them all right, Ella was the double strawberry and Nudge was the triple pistachio. Thanx 4 the review. **

**The answers to the whole ice-cream thing iggy is the triple mint choc, gazzy is the trip choc, Angel is the vanilla choc chip, Nudge was the triple pistachio and Ella was the double strawberry!!!!!YAY Here heres the chapter!**

**Iggy POV:**

Fang and I walked quietly towards the end of the street. We didn't really feel like talking after our little Doctor Phil session.

As we got closer to the street, I grabbed Fang's arm and immediately stopped walking. I listened as hard as I could; I could've sworn that I had heard something……a scream? I listened again.

"What is it?" Fang asked quietly not daring to move away from my grasp. I heard it once more and I knew what it was immediately.

"Angel…." I whispered. And without another thought Fang and I bolted toward the noise. We ran as fast as we could and I could still hear Angel's cries.

We had been safe for a week but we shouldn't off been so off guard! If we stay in place too long, we at risk of being found. I should have known that this would have been too good to last! I should have gone and watched over the kids while they got the ice-cream instead of talking to Fang! So if anything has happened to them…….it's all my fault.

As we got closer, I heard Nudge and Ella trying to comfort Angel who was crying and I am pretty sure that Total was crying too. But then I realized something, I couldn't hear Gazzy.

"Where's Gazzy," I asked trying to sound as calm as possible, but I could hear the panic in my voice.

"He was taken by the guy in the ice-cream truck," Nudge said sounding really worried. I could practically _see _the fear on her face.

"We ordered what we wanted, and when the man came back with Gazzy's, he pulled him into the truck and drove off." Ella said. I could tell that she was crying.

"And now he's gone." Angel added sounding distraught. I knelt down and put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"We'll get him back Ange, I promise." I whispered into her ear. At that moment, without warning, I heard Fang running in the way he did before he took off.

"Fang, What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. "We have no plan and you can't rescue him by yourself!" But, of course, he didn't listen to me. If he got himself killed, where would that leave us? I heard his wings start to beat wildly as he became airborne. God, I hoped that no-one was around when he pulled that stunt. I let go of Angel and turned to Ella.

"Ella, take Angel and total home, now! Nudge and I will go after Fang. When you get in the house lock the doors and only open them for your mom, okay?" Silence.

"Ella?" I frowned.

"I'm nodding Ig," She answered quietly, if I had a dollar for every time that I have heard that…..

"I want to help!" Angel said stubbornly. This was not the best time!

"Angel, I know that you want to come but I don't want to lose anyone else. Please Ange, just listen to me for once." Great, I was begging to a six year old, but at least it worked. In the end, she agreed to go back to the house with Ella. Total didn't even bother to argue, I think that he was still angry about the paint incident.

And together, Nudge and I took off.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Can you see him?" I asked Nudge as soon as we were airborne.

"Yeah, I think so. What do you want to do?" Right, for now, I was in charge. And I had absolutely no freaking clue what we were going to do when we caught up to Fang.

"We should catch up to him first and then we will see what happens, I guess." I answered sounding quite confident. I hope that Nudge didn't pick up on the fact that I had no clue as to what I was doing.

Eventually, I heard the steady beat of Fangs wings as we came up behind him.

"FANG!" I shouted over the wind. "What are you planning to do?"

He didn't answer. I heard Nudge flap faster; hopefully she could get him to slow down.

"Fang, slow down! We can help you; just tell us what you want us to do!" Nudge yelled, sounding determined.

I listened hard as I could, praying that Fang would slow down. And to my surprise, he did. Nudge and I caught up to him easily and waited to find out what he wanted us to do.

"The van is directly below us," he murmured as we flew at a general pace. "We'll fly down, break open the door, get Gazzy out and then fly off."

This was all sounding so familiar. This is like what had happened to Angel so long ago. And that didn't go well, but this time we had the advantage. As far as I could tell, they didn't have a chopper, so we could easily get in and out without much difficulty. However, if they had guns…….we were screwed.

**Fang POV**

I didn't listen to Iggy as I did my running take off. I knew that he was right, but just last week, I had lost one of our family and I wasn't about to lose another one!

I jumped into the air and flapped my wings to get airborne. I felt that familiar sensation that I got when flying that I hadn't felt since Max left. But I brushed it aside and put on as much speed as possible.

Using my raptor vision, I found the ice-cream truck in no time and now all I had to do was catch it.

"Fang, what are you planning to do?" I heard Iggy yell from behind me. I stole a quick glance over my shoulder. Nudge and Ig were flying as fast as they could, trying to catch up with me. The key word in that sentence was 'trying.' I might not be as fast as Max, but I was still faster than the others. Before I slowed down, I needed to at least catch up to the van. I was almost there.

"Fang slowdown, we can help you; Just tell us what you want us to do!" Nudge screamed over the wind. I caught up to the van and then slowed down, so that they could catch up.

"What you want us to do?" Iggy asked sounding warn out after the chase.

That was a good question. I hadn't really thought past catching up to the van. It was one of my spare-of-the-moment ideas. I guess you could say that I pulled a 'Max.'

"The van is directly below us," I murmured. "We'll fly down, break open the door, get Gazzy out and then fly off." Nudge and Iggy nodded. Yep, it sounded like an alright plan and I thought that we could easily pull it off.

"On the count of three," I said in a calm voice. "One........two........THREE!" I shouted, as Ig, Nudge and I dove toward the van. When we got close, I saw a few startled faces as people saw us bird kids chasing the ice-cream van.

I directed Ig to one of the handles and I grabbed the other. Nudge flew close to me waiting for the right moment.

"Now!" I shouted. And Iggy and I yanked the doors open without much trouble.

I let go of the door handle and jumped into the still moving van, followed by Nudge and then Iggy. I saw Gazzy bound and gagged in the corner and was about to rush over to him when I noticed that we weren't alone. There was a man guarding Gazzy, and he had a gun. Crap.

The last things that I remember was the sound of a gun going off, Nudge screaming, a stinging pain in my right wing and the feeling of myself falling out of the _still moving_ van.

**OMG! Don't worry faithful readers, Fang doesn't die! I repeat, Fang doesn't die. No-one else in this fanfiction will die; I think that the Flock has suffered enough, don't you? I had an idea about what is going to happen to Gazzy last night before I went to bed and I just HAD to put it in. I promise you, that Gaz has been taken for a reason and I am sure that you will like that reason. Also, I am sorry about leaving you with ANOTHER cliffie but I can't help the way that I write! LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I would love to hear what you think! I have put a lot of time and effort into dis story!**

**Aleria14**


	6. Chapter 6: Gunshots and Trouble!

**Hello fanfiction readers! Here is the next chapter! I have been writing like crazy 2night, so I decided to put on 2 chapters in one night! I am skillful! CHEESE! Sorry, I am on a high and I have been saying random things for hours! YAY! Now, Thanx to..... Oh wait, since I hav put 2 chapters on in 1 day, I have already thanked every1 i needed to! WOOHOO! BOOM! Sorry Gazzy and Iggy just set off a bomb, so I better go! Enjoy the chapter, and if not.......CHEESE!**

**Nudge POV**

I screamed as I heard the gun shot. Fang staggered back because of the force and fell backwards out of the van. I saw Gazzy struggling against his bounds. He couldn't tell what was going on because he had a black bag on his head. I heard the gun fire again and this time, it was Iggy who had cried out in pain and clutched his leg.

I quickly grabbed his hand and we jumped out of the van and began to pump our wings to get aloft. Iggy scraped his foot across the floor but we made it out of van without them firing at us again. When we were about twenty feet in the air I turned to Iggy who wore a pained expression and was clutching his hurt leg, tight.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, hearing the worry in my voice. I simply didn't know what to do.

"I'm fine," Iggy muttered between clenched teeth. "Where's Fang?" I quickly looked around and spotted him lying on the ground, a bit away from the road.

"There!" I said to Iggy and pointed, completely forgetting he couldn't see me do it. "Follow me," I added and started a hasty decent toward the unconscious Fang. I hoped that he was just unconscious and not............ Well, it's probably best that I don't think about the other option.

We landed about two meters away from Fang and I heard Iggy wince as he did so.

"Fang!" I yelled, as I ran over to him. I rested his head on my lap and felt for a pulse. There was one. I let out a huge breath and relaxed a bit.

"Is he alright?" Iggy asked, sounding tense. He sat down next to me and stretched out his injured leg.

"He has a pulse, and he is breathing but he is unconscious. I am glad that he is ok because I was worried that he was, you know, but when he wasn't I was like-" I bit my lip. I looked at his wing which was bleeding from the gun shot. "And his wing is also bleeding," I added.

"Let me have a look," he said as he started to shuffle toward me. I was going to imply that he couldn't exactly look at Fang's wounds but I decided that it wasn't the right time. I got up and moved out of his way and he took my spot. I watched as he ran his long fingers over Fang's body and wings, taking in everything that he could feel. Eventually he moved his fingers up to his head and winced.

"He has a huge lump on his head from when he hit the ground. That is probably why he is unconscious. I didn't think that a gunshot in his wing would have stopped Fang." He said quietly. He stood and swayed a bit. I could see the pain in his stance. I then noticed that Iggy's jeans were soaked with blood. I gasped.

"Iggy you're bleeding pretty badly, you should sit down." I said feeling worried. If Iggy fainted from a loss of blood, I would be alone with two injured boys that were too heavy for me to carry back by myself and I couldn't leave them alone either!

"It's fine," he muttered. "Help me carry Fang back to the house."

I looked at him in disbelief and put my hands on my hips, the way that I had seen Max do so many times.

"Iggy, you won't be able to take off with your leg like that! At least sit down and let me fix it before you faint from loss of blood!" I said sternly, using my stubborn tone. Even though my bambi eyes didn't work on Iggy, I had other ways of persuading him. He sighed and plonked himself down on the ground next to Fang. I sat down next to him and waited while he pulled up the bottom of his jeans, to show me his knee. I did a sharp intake in breath as I stared. The bullet had been lodged in his leg next to his knee-cap. It wasn't as bad as some of the stuff that we had been through, but it still looked pretty bad.

"Is it bad?" He asked showing no expression, like the way that Fang does so much of the time. He gently skimmed his fingers over the wound and frowned. "'Cause it feels pretty bad to me," He said holding back a wince.

"It isn't that bad," I answered. "Well at least, not as bad as we have had before. You know, from when the erasers had attacked us on the beach and Fang got badly injured. Or when we got attacked this one time-"

"NUDGE! Focus!" Iggy cut me off.

"It's alright. We will get it fixed when we get back to Dr. Martinez's house." I said trying to shorten my speech a bit. I suddenly had a good idea.

I gently touched my fingers to Iggy's gash; he slightly jumped at my touch but stayed still afterwards. I then turned on my magnetism and the bullet came out of his leg and into my palm. He winced slightly and then breathed out slowly.

"Yay, it worked," I said excitedly, and dropped the bullet onto the ground. "Now I just have to stop the bleeding."

"Ok, Doctor Nudge." Iggy said with a smile. He chooses the worst moments to joke around sometimes.

I had chosen to wear a thin mini-skirt today, bad choice, because it was warm out. I ripped a long strip off of it, but it wasn't enough and if I ripped too much of the skirt............let's just say I wouldn't be wearing much.

"I need something else. There isn't enough fabric on my skirt for a bandage." I said trying to think.

"I think Fang is wearing a jacket." Iggy said slowly. "You could use that."

I turned and saw that Fang was, in fact, wearing a jacket.

"You're right Ig!" I said as I leant over and started to rip off some of Fangs jacket. I couldn't take it off because Fangs wings were fully extended out. I hated seeing him like this. He looked so weak and vulnerable; unlike the usual strong and impassive Fang I knew and loved. I avoided looking at him and focused on my job at hand.

When I had finished ripping up enough material I bound it around Iggy's knee, tight enough to stop the bleeding at least for a while.

I remembered when Max had done this for us every time we had been hurt by an Eraser or any enemy and she comfort us in a way that only Max could. I let a tear slip down my cheek and I sniffed. I wiped it away with my hand and hugged my knees.

"Are you ok Nudge?" Iggy asked, looking in my general direction with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I said quietly, but my voice couldn't convince _myself _let alone Iggy.

Using his arms and dragging his bottom across the floor, he shuffled over until he was sitting next to me. He then put his long arm around my shoulders and hugged me tight. I hugged him back as if he was a life boat and I was out at sea. And I let a few fresh tears run down my flushed cheeks.

"It will be alright, Nudge. Everything will be okay!" He soothed quietly into my tangled hair.

"I miss her, Iggy." I whispered. "I wish she was here to help us."

"I know," he said quietly. "I do too."

**Iggy POV**

I sat there for a while with my arms around her while she silently cried. I didn't like to see, so to speak, any of the younger kids like this and I knew that Max and Fang didn't like that either.

After for a few minutes, when Nudge had calmed down a bit and my throbbing leg wasn't as hurting _as_ much as it was before, I decided to speak.

"Nudge, Fang and I need medical attention so we had better go now." I said quietly, waiting for her to respond.

"Okay," she mumbled quietly. I swear that that is the shortest sentence that I had _ever_ heard her say. EVER!

I opened my arms and she climbed out. She stood up and paused for a moment.

"I'll help you up," she told me.

I reached forward until I felt her grip my arm. I cautiously stood up and felt the instant pain run through my knee. I leant on her and she helped me hobble a few steps to where Fang was lying. Nudge let go of me and walked over to where Fangs feet were.

"If you take his arms, I'll take his feet. That is the easiest way that I can think of to carry him." She said.

I couldn't think of an easier way either, so, without complaint, I limped over and picked up his arms. Even with both of us holding him together, Fang weighed a freaking _ton _on the ground. I didn't even want to imagine how much he would weigh in the air.

Nudge and I tried to do a running start but I had a lot of difficulty walking, let alone running, so I almost tripped over my own feet. After that, I think that I started to feel a bit dizzy from loss of blood and I told Nudge that I probably couldn't do that again. She understood and decided to try simply jumping into the air.

So, with my good leg, I pushed off as hard as I could and flapped my wings wildly. I could hear that Nudge was doing the same. We dipped a little bit, but surprisingly we made it into the air without crashing, unintentionally, to the ground.  
We flew for ten minutes before I heard Nudge breathing hard. I didn't know how much longer she could carry Fang for, but I knew that she couldn't do it for much longer, at least, not without a break.

"How much longer until we reach Dr. M's house, do you think?" I asked casually.

"About..................five...............minutes," she replied in between breaths.

"Do you want to take a break?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm okay, Iggy, I can make it the rest of the way. Besides, if we land, we might not be able to get back up in the air again." She said sounding a lot clearer this time.

Well, she had a point.

So we flew for five minutes in the direction of Dr. Martinez's house. By now I was really dizzy from tiredness and loss of blood. And Nudge was breathing even harder than before.

"We're here," Nudge said sounding relieved. I let out grateful sigh and we started to descend.

When we landed I dropped onto my hands and knees and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I swear that if I could see the world would be spinning in front of my eyes. But despite my dizziness, I stood up and shambled toward the house. I felt Nudge's gentle hand take my arm.

"It's the other way, Ig," she said calmly as she redirected me toward the house. I let her subtly tug me along.

Ok, I was now so dizzy that I couldn't get my bearings properly and therefore, couldn't tell left from right. Nudge stopped at, what I presumed to be, the door. I lifted my free arm and pounded hard on it.

"ANGEL! ELLA! It's Iggy and Nudge, open up!" I shouted. I just wanted to sit down and hold my spinning head.

"ELLA, ANGEL! I heard Nudge yell. Her yelling wasn't really helping my 'spinning head' situation so I was hoping that they would open the door soon.

At that moment, as luck would have it, someone opened the door and gasped.

"IGGY, NUDGE! What on earth has happened to you?" Dr. Martinez asked sounding very worried and scared. "Oh my goodness, Iggy you're bleeding! Quick, let's go inside so I can fix you up-"

"Wait," I interrupted. I sounded really drowsy. "Don't worry about me. Fang......" I said as I pointed to where I _thought _Fang was lying.

"OH." Dr. Martinez said slowly. "Ella! Come and help me please, Fang and Iggy are hurt!" She called behind her.

After a few moments I heard Ella's footsteps pounding through the house. When she got to the door, I heard her gasp. I then heard Angel's footsteps hurrying toward the door too.

"Ella, Angel, help Iggy inside the house and take him to the couch. Nudge, you help me take Fang inside and we'll put him on his bed." I felt Nudge leave me and heard her move toward Fang, followed by Dr. Martinez.

Ella came and gently pulled my arm around her shoulder and I leaned on her slightly. Angel, being too small for me to lean on, took my free hand and gave it a small squeeze. I squeezed back. I was then lead into the living room and when we stopped walking I collapsed onto the couch and let out a breath. I could so use a good sleep right now.........

"Ella, Angel make sure that he doesn't fall asleep. If he has lost too much blood it is very important that he doesn't become unconscious. Iggy, can you hear me? Don't go to sleep, I will check up on you in a few minutes." Dr. M said as I heard her and Nudge drag Fang to his room.

I really wanted to go to sleep but every time my eye lids dropped the tiniest bit, Ella would yell at me, shake me or do both to keep me awake. I was about to drop off again when Angel asked me a question.

"Iggy, what happened?" She asked, her voiced faulting.

I patted the couch next me and I heard her come over and sit next to me. She held my hand and rested her head on my arm. With the other hand I stroked her hair.

"They got away, Ange," I said quietly. "But I am going to get him back, I promise......"

**Well, I hoped that you liked it! And yes, I am still on a high and I am still aving random out bursts! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry there is another one! HEHE! Anyway there is something ver important that I have to tell u guys. There will be NO Niggy in this story, simply because I don't like that idea. However, there might be some Eggy in the story a bit later in my story. There will also be mentions of FAX too even though Max is.....'gone.' soz, can't bring myself to say it. Anyway before I go I have something else to tell u REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.......hehe! Sorry, spare of the moment idea....I pulled a Max, ha lol. anyway plz review I would love to see what you think!**

**Aleria14**


	7. Chapter 7: Flashback

**HI peeps! I am off my high cause I think that I used up all of my energy last night! lol. Here is chapter 7 and you are going to get a flashbak from Fang! YAY! Now here are the thankyou's! Jazi.K: Well, I needed to make carrying Fang back a challenge now didn't I, it wasnt going to be easy! Love Ian: I have given into the bambi eyes so here is another chappy. Skylr: Here is MORE! I am not going to give anything away just yet.....  
Anyways peeple, ENJOY IT!**

**Fang POV**

_**Flashback**_

_Iggy, Gazzy and I were standing on the beach on Barrier island, off the coast of California, waiting for the girls to arrive. I missed them so much and I couldn't wait to see Max.......all of them again. Max's image floated through my mind. I could see her light brown, almost blonde, hair that she would often flick over her shoulder, her beautiful brown eyes that were almost always focused on mine. I had spent so much of my life looking into those beautiful brown eyes._

_And that's when I saw her, her stunning wings moving powerfully through the air. She had Angel and Nudge in tow._

_The three of us stood excitedly on the beach watching the girls land on the sand and begin to look around for us. I took another bite of my apple that I was eating and stepped out of the shadows. _

"_You're late." I said, and I started to make my way over to her. I saw her face light up and her eyes seemed to sparkle. She then began to run over to me, with her striking brown streaked wings behind her. I was stunned by how beautiful she actually was, and I realized just how much I missed her._

_She smashed into me and threw her arms around my neck. I stood there stiffly for a moment but thought better of it and slowly brought my arms around her waist and hugged her back. I didn't want to lose her again. _

"_Don't ever leave me again," she said in a small voice._

_And the truth was......... I didn't want to leave her, not ever._

"_I won't," I said into her hair. "I won't. Not ever."_

_I didn't leave you Max, you left me................ _

*********************************************************************************************************************

And that's when I woke up.

My head felt like crap! It was as if Iggy and Gazzy had set off a bomb inside my head.

_Gazzy......._

I remembered getting shot and a few things here and there, but not much. Where was I?

I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was staring at a white ceiling. I Slowly sat up and clutched my pounding head with both my hands, I realized that there was a bandage over it. With my hands still placed protectively on my head I looked around the room. I was in the room that I was staying in at Dr. Martinez's house. And I was sitting on my bed.

At that moment the door opened and Nudge peeked in.

"Fang, you're awake!" She said excitedly hurrying over and throwing her arms around me. I was now really confused. My head was flooding with questions. What happened? How did I end up here? Why did my head hurt so much? What happened to Gazzy? I decided just to ask one so that Nudge didn't go overboard.

"Nudge, what happened?" I asked quietly. She immediately let go of me as if that question was an electric shock.

"Umm, well....." And that is when I regretted asking that question.

"You got shot in the wing, fell out of the van and hit your head on the ground. Then Iggy got shot in the knee and we jumped out of the van. Iggy asked where you were and then I saw you on the side of the road so we flew down and landed next to you. You had a pulse so Iggy and I were relieved and then Iggy said that he would look at you. I was going to argue and say that he couldn't exactly _look_ at you but I decided not to. He then ran his fingers over you and me that you had hit your head and that's why you were unconscious and not because of the shot. And then-"

And that's when Iggy came in on a pair of crutches. I am pretty sure I heard Nudge mention something about him getting shot....

"Nudge, he's just woken up. Calm down a bit," he said rolling his eyes. He then turned to me.

"Hey, man, how are you feeling?" He asked with a grin.

"M'ok, you?" I answered feeling slightly dizzy.

He shrugged. "I've been better. Hey, next time you plan on falling out of a moving ice-cream van, make sure that someone is ready to catch you before you do it. Okay?" He asked with a huge smirk on his face. I picked up a pillow and chucked straight into his head.

"And next time you plan on mocking me, remember that you will end up getting hurt," I said rolling my eyes.

Nudged giggled a bit just as Angel came running into the room. She threw her small arms around my neck like Nudge had done earlier.

"We were really worried about you, Fang. I am glad that you are alright." She sounded really upset. I patted her back gently and she let go of me. She looked at me with her big blue eyes which were filled with unshed tears. She looked at Iggy and, as if sensing it, he nodded. Angel turned to look at me again.

"We think that we know where Gazzy is." She said quietly.

**Gazzy POV**

When I woke up I was lying on the floor of a dog crate. I pushed myself up on my arms and looked out through the bars of the crate. I was in a white room, in this crate, all alone. I was suddenly panic stricken as I realized how alone I actually was this time. All of the other times that I had been captured and taken to the school, I had one of the flock with me for comfort. But this time, I had no-one. I was completely and totally alone.

I think that I must have fallen asleep because I woke up a few hours later. I could tell because of a clock that hung on the wall in front of my cage. I yawned and stretched as best as I could in the confined space. Memories from my time at the school came flooding back but I pushed them away. I didn't want to think about them. I was going to keep on hoping that the flock would come and rescue me, they always do. They wouldn't leave me alone in this awful place would they?

_No Gazzy, you know that they wouldn't._ I thought. _Fang and the others will save me, I know they will._

I pulled knees up to my chest and hugged them tight. I remembered hearing a gun going off and Nudge screaming. What if, it had.............? No, it didn't, I am sure that they are ok.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.........._

That clock was really starting to get to me. It was counting the seconds of how long I had been here. I wished that I was home with my family again, my _whole _family. I wish more than anything in the world that we could all be together and happy again. With Angel reading our minds and giggling to herself every now and again with Total flying on the other side of her, having Nudge over talk and all of us telling her to be quiet as we flew, Iggy talking to me about his new idea for a bomb, having Fang fly silently through the sky not talking to anyone and......Max, flying at the front of the flock with a big smile on her face. She was always so happy when she was in the air. We all were always happy when we were together, and flying freely.

Then I remembered the day that Max had died. It was the one time in our lives that we weren't happy to be in the sky.

_'Gazzy, look after your sister and please don't get into too much mischief..........._ _I love all of you. Goodbye............'_

_I love you too Max. _I thought wishing so badly that she could hear me. _And I wish you were here to help me. I am alone and I don't know what to do. You would know what to do, you always do. I miss you Max, why did you have to go?_ I allowed tears to roll down my cheeks and I put my face in between my knees and sobbed.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,  
Do you get the message? lol**

**Aleria14**


	8. Chapter 8: Where's Gazzy?

_**Hey guys! I looked at my story reviews this morning and was shocked to see that I had 22 reviews! I was soooooooo shocked and happy that I decided that you guys deserve another chapter today sooooooo..........HERE IT IS!!!!!!! chapter 8! WOOHOOOOOO! I am so proud of myself and you, the reviewers! Thankyou sooooo much! Speaking of all of the reviewers out there here are the thankyou's: Jovi V.: I am glad that you love my story and I wil put in some Eggy soon if I can find a good spot to put it. Don't 4get that this story isn't really focused on Eggy, but I will try.... bellafan123: yes I know that I am evil, I know that it is really sad and I agree with u on the poor Total comment, but I had to do something to make the Flock laugh! Love Ian: I know, poor Gazzy! And yes, bambi eyes do rule and I did get the next chapter up pretty quick, don't ya think?Razamataz: I know that I am brilliant, and now that you have just proven that I am right proves that I am even more brilliant! I have updated, obviously! Skyler: I am glad that you reviewed and wanted more, so here it is. And I always put a shout out to my reviewers, they deserve it for taking the time for well.....reviewing! lol! Thankyou sooooooo much once again, now on with the chapter!**_

_**Half an hour before Fang had woken up........**_

**Angel POV:**

After Nudge and Dr. Martinez came back down the hall from Fang's room we straightened up and waited to see what she had to say.

"He has a slight concussion and the hole in his wing has stopped bleeding so he will be fine in a couple of days. His wing should take about a week to heal, even with your fast healing abilities and his head isn't too damaged, so we don't need to go to the hospital." Dr. Martinez said sounding relieved.

We all let out a huge breath and were thankful that we didn't have to go to a hospital for Fang again. It was such a hassle the last time we had gone and we would have to explain things to the doctors about the wings, and all the other unusual stuff about us, all over again.

"However, before you get excited about not going to the hospital, I need to check on Iggy's knee and make sure that it isn't too severely damaged."

And, with that, we all tensed up again. Dr. Martinez made her way over to Iggy and I and she bent down. She lifted up the bottom of Iggy's jeans and started to unwrap the strips of cloth that Nudge had apparently put on. With my head leaning against his arm again, I squeezed his hand to comfort him.

_I really don't want to go to a hospital, Ange. _He said in his mind. None of us did, we all hate hospitals and we wouldn't have Max or Fang to look out for us if we went.

_I know Iggy, but it will be okay, it always is. And if you end up having to go, we will come with you. _I said, trying to sound as reassuring as I could in my mind. I felt his hand squeeze mine back as Dr. Martinez took off the last piece of cloth.

"Ella, go and get a warm, wet washer for me please." She said, sounding really calm.

"Okay," she said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"I will clean it first up so I can get a better look at it, okay?" She asked. Iggy nodded and stared straight ahead, his face serious. I could tell that his teeth were clenched and the grip on my hand tightened slightly. Total came running in and jumped up on the couch next to me. I used my other hand to pat his head and he dropped his head onto his paws. He had been quiet ever since the paint thing and I wanted to know why.

"Total, are you ok? You have been quiet every since the thing with the paint." I said, still patting his head.

"Well, it's about........never mind." He said.

"Aw, Total! Come on tell me, I'll understand, please?" I asked using the 'bambi' eyes.

"Umm..........alright then," he sighed. "It's about, Akila. I miss her so much and I am always thinking about her non-stop all of the time."

"It's alright, Total. I understand, I am sure that she is thinking about you too." I said, scratching behind his ear, the way he liked it.

Ella came running back with a blue washer in her hand and she handed it to her mom. Dr. Martinez then started to gently wash away the dried blood that was all over Iggy's swollen knee. When she had cleared enough of it away we could see where the bullet had entered. It had just missed his knee cap and had gone in through the side of his leg. Dr. Martinez looked at it for a minute before speaking.

"It's alright Iggy. It isn't that serious, but you should rest it for a few days. Nudge, you took the bullet out, correct?" she asked turning from Iggy to Nudge.

"Yeah, I used my magnetism skill to pull it out. It was sooooooooo cool, it, like, jumped into my hand without any trouble. But, it did hurt a bit when it hit my palm but-"

"Its okay, Nudge." She interrupted. "Ella, there's a pair of crutches in the cupboard, can you get them please?" Ella nodded and rushed off. She didn't seem to mind that her mom was making her rush around for Iggy, I wonder why.

"Dr. Martinez, why do you have crutches in your closet?" I asked feeling curious.

"Well, Ella broke ankle once while playing soccer, so I bought a pair of crutches. I decided to keep them just in case something like this happened, and now I am glad that I did." She added with a smile. Max's mom was so nice! And she treated us as if we were her actual kids, and I felt like she was my mom sometimes too.

Iggy had become more relaxed beside me and he was half-smiling at the thought of NOT having to go to hospital. And I secretly agreed with him.

Dr. Martinez stood up. "I'll be back; I am going to get some bandages for your knee." She said as she left the room. That left me, Total, Iggy and Nudge. That's when I realized that there was only four out seven of the flock left. It felt so strange that we were missing three members of our family. It was strange in a bad way through instead of a good way. Both Nudge and Iggy noticed this too in their heads and they didn't like it either. Total didn't notice because he was still thinking about Akila. But, he was also thinking about..........Max? That's why he didn't want to tell me about what he was thinking about. He _was _thinking about how much he missed Akila, but he was also thinking the same about Max.  
I decided that it would be better if I left him to his thoughts and plus, I didn't like listening to painful thoughts like that.

Dr. Martinez and Ella came back with the bandages and crutches a few minutes later. Dr. Martinez bent over and started to bandage up Ig's knee while Ella took the seat on the other side of Iggy and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Guys, what did the man in the ice-cream truck look like?" Iggy asked. He seemed to be thinking really hard about something. He was thinking about where Gazzy could be and who could've taken him.

"Well, he looked like a normal person. He wasn't wearing a white coat or anything so we didn't suspect anything until the last minute when it was too late......" I said, trying not to break down into tears again.

"I think that I know where they might have taken Gazzy," he said slowly. "I might be wrong, but I am pretty sure that I am right."

"Where?" Nudge asked impatiently.

"Well, I was trying to think of where the closest........" He took a breath before continuing. "..............school was. And the only one I can think of was the one where they took Angel the first time, the one in Death Valley, California."

"I think that you're right, Ig," Nudge said quietly after a few moments of silence. "If they took him anywhere, it would be there."

"And what are you planning on doing?" Dr. Martinez asked quietly.

**Iggy POV**

That was a good question. I had spent the whole time trying to figure out where they could've taken Gazzy and I never thought about what we should do once I had figured it out. Surprisingly, an answer left my lips anyway.

"Rescue him," I said simply. "If a member of our family is in trouble we help them, no questions asked."

"Guys, I am not so sure about this." Dr. M said. "What if one of you gets hurt again? You can't just waltz into the school without a plan now, can you?"

"Well, I think that Fnick has learned about the whole, 'don't rush into stuff without a plan,' thing from this little experience, Dr. M. I think that we should rest up, think about what to do and _then_ waltz into the school like we own the place and get Gazzy back." Yep, I guess when I really need to; I know exactly what to say.

"Fine," she said. "As long as you rest up enough first, I am going to go make chocolate chip cookies, anyone want to help me?" She asked as she left the room. That's what I love about Max's mom, she doesn't try to argue when it comes to doing something dangerous like 'invading a school filled with crazy scientists that could possible kill or hurt us.' And then she goes and makes chocolate chip cookies! Seriously, who wouldn't want a mom like that? 'Cause god knows that the flock needed one!

"I'll help, mom," I heard Ella say next to me. I felt her get up and move toward the kitchen.

"And I am going to go and see if Fang is up yet and make sure that he is ok." Nudge said as I heard her leave the room and head down the hall towards Fang's room. I decided that I would go as well and get used to these, 'crutches.' I didn't even know how to use the damn things. Luckily, my question was quickly answered by Angel's small voice.

"Stand up and I'll show you." I did what I was told and she slipped something underneath my left arm. She then moved my hand until I felt a round, handle-like thing and I grabbed it. I then did the same with the other arm.

"You bring both of them forward and then swing on them and land on the leg that isn't hurt." She explained. Alright, it sounded pretty easy. I swung myself forward and found that it was, in fact, easy. I started to move around the room on the crutches quite easily with no problems.

After a while I turned and headed down the hallway in the direction of Fang's room. When I got there I found Nudge talking to Fang about what had happened and explaining it in great detail, so I decided to cut her off.

"Nudge, he's just woken up. Calm down a bit," I said rolling my eyes. She talked so much sometimes. I faced the direction that I thought Fang to be in.

"Hey, man, how are you feeling?" I asked wearing a grin.

"M'ok, you?" He answered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been better. Hey, next time you plan on falling out of a moving ice-cream van, make sure that someone is ready to catch you before you do it. Okay?" I felt a huge smirk spread across my face followed by something soft hitting my head, almost knocking me off my crutches.

"And next time you plan on mocking me, remember that you will end up getting hurt," he said.

I heard Nudge giggling and small footsteps entering the room and they were running towards Fang.

"We were really worried about you, Fang. I am glad that you are alright." She said sounding upset. I knew that she was just relieved that Fang had woken up. There was a long pause and I assumed that she wanted to tell Fang about what we had discussed earlier. I gave a small nod.

"We think that we know where Gazzy is." She said quietly.

**I am sorry about the repeat of the end of the chapter again, but I think that it would be easier to explain stuff this way. Next chapter I am planning on writing a chapter in Gazzy's POV, but who else should I write a POV on? Fang, Iggy, Nudge or Angel? I am not sure, so I decided to ask my faithful readers for advice. So plz tell me what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW..........I cant be bothered, I admit it! lol REVIEW! hehe! Thanx guys!**

**Aleria14**


	9. Chapter 9: Stupid Clock!

**Hi peeps! I was home from skool 2day cause something bad happend that I don't particularly want 2 talk about and I was feeling really sad. So I started writing My fanfic and I started to fell happier!  
I am sorry but I am leaving u with another cliffie after Gazzy's POV, and dont even think about asking me or harrasing me about what is going to happen cause I will not spill! No matter how much you pester me! MUHAHAHAHA! Anyway it has started to get happier now so, YAY FOR ME! Now for the thankyou's: Skyler: I have taken you up on your offer and written in Fangs POV for this chapter and yes, Iggy and Fang are definately awesome beyond all reason! bellafan123: As I mentioned before it is about to get a lot happier so relax a bit please, lol! Also, I know about Fangs needs so, ya, lol! Love Ian: I will do a Nudge POV in the next chapter but I thought that it would be important to Fangs first. Akila is with her owner.......can't remember the name atm, but it is one of the crew of the Wendy. K, I forgot to mention it in the other chapter, sorry. Razamataz: Yes I know that I am brilliant! And yes I was working on this during school, when I should have been doing homework....so yeah lol!**

**Alright before you guys read on, it has been 2 days since Gazzy was taken and nothing much has happened to him besides him having to listen to that ticking clock! this time has given the flock enough time 2 recover as well so......here we go:**

**Gazzy POV:**

I awoke to the sound of footsteps hurrying toward me. I looked up to see three white coats standing in front of my cage talking.

"Is this one of those bird children that we were supposed to capture?" One said looking at his clip-board and flicking through the pages.

"Yep," another one said staring at me. I glared back menacingly holding back a snarl.

"Then what's it doing here? Shouldn't it be in that other room instead?" The white coat with the clip-board asked not looking up from his notes.

"Yes, but not right now. It is still restless and we need to catch the other ones first. It is very important that we don't mess this experiment up. So far it has been very successful, without their leader they are helpless and can't even save themselves. They couldn't even defend this one from a human with a gun. They are all failures and they will be retired as soon as we get all of them," said the third white coat. This time, I did snarl and the white coats looked startled. I continued to glare at them menacingly, the way Max had taught me to.

The third white coat kicked the front of my cage hard and I stifled a yelp.

"See what I mean by restless?" The third White coat asked the others. They nodded and one of them stuffed a piece of bread through the bars of my cage but I didn't react. I continued to glare at them and didn't move. One of them sighed and they all left the room. When I was sure that they were gone, I picked up the bread off the floor and ate.

When I had finished, I leant against the back of my cage and relaxed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bomb, about half the size of the palm of my hand. I thought about using it to get out of my cage, but then realized that I would probably hurt myself too much to actually escape.

I rolled it around in my hand and fingered it carefully. Iggy and I hadn't made any bombs in about a week and this was one was one of our last ones that we had made. But I still had another one in my pocket, as an emergency one.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock........_

I had had about enough of that clock right about then. I suddenly realized what I wanted to do with the bomb tha I was holding.

_You want to see restless, I'll show you restless! _I though angrily as I set the bomb to go off in five seconds and chucked it through the bars of my cage toward that awful clock. Whenever Ig and I make a bomb, we always put a safety mechanism on it so that we don't accidentally blow anything up.

_BOOM!_

I smiled happily as the bomb exploded. I never realized how much I actually missed the simple sound of a bomb exploding; it was like music to my ears. I wished that Iggy could have been here to hear it too. I am sure that he would've loved it as I knew that he had missed that noise as much I did.

After that, there was silence for a second and I loved the fact that there was a huge hole in the wall where the clock used to be and there was no annoying ticking noise that was about to drive me insane!

I then heard the hurried footsteps of the white coat jerks as they approached the room.

"Holy ****," **(I didn't really want to put swearing in this.......just in case.)** one exclaimed as he entered the room.

I tried to hold back a smile as the three white coats that were in my room before, followed by a lot of others, entered the room.

"Alright, take it to the room, NOW!" The third white coat yelled. He didn't seem to care about how _restless_ I was. I allowed myself a small grin before the white coat opened up my cage door and dragged me out. My face became serious again as I stepped out and was lead out the door.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

We walked through this huge maze of hallways for what seemed like hours until we came to a room with a metal door. It seemed to have about ten locks on it with extremely high security. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and was actually quite impressed that they didn't underestimate me like they usually did with us bird kids.

The white coat stood in front of the door and unlocked the many bolts and locks. This took about four minutes and when the door _finally _opened, they pushed me roughly inside and I fell on the hard white ground. I heard the door slam shut behind me with a loud and echoing thud followed by the sound of the many bolts sliding into place.

I sighed, pulled myself up and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Gazzy, is that you?!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim excitedly.

"MAX?!"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Fang POV**

I lay awake staring at the ceiling. Two days ago Angel, Iggy, Nudge and I had discussed what we were going to do to rescue Gazzy and we were going to put our plan into action in less than two hours. Iggy and I had healed up and were ready to go, even though Iggy still walked with a slight limp and I still flew a little awkwardly, we didn't want to leave Gazzy for too long,in case the worst happened.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I knew that I needed to get some more sleep before we left, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. I sighed and rolled over _again_.

"Fang, are you awake?" Angel's voice murmured.

I sat up and saw her standing in the doorway with Celeste tightly in her grasp.

"Yeah, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Can't sleep," she said rubbing her eye with her hand and yawning.

_Well, that makes two of us, _I thought.

"Yeah," she said, obviously having read my mind again.

I lifted up my blankets and patted the spot next to me. She walked over and climbed into the bed with me. I leaned against the wooden frame of the bed and Angel snuggled into my chest. I put my arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. I wasn't good at this sort of thing, it was usually Max's department, but I think I did an alright job because, pretty soon, Angel was asleep once more.

_**Flashback.......**_

_I watched as she dropped her head onto her arms in confusion and frustration. I wanted to help her change her mind and to get rid of some of her confusion and worry. I gently smoothed some of her light brown hair off her neck with my hand. My hand continued to softly stroke her beautiful hair and then moved across her neck and shoulders. It then moved down her back and between her wings._

_She then brought her head up looked up at me with confusion._

"_What the heck are you doing?" She asked._

"_Helping you change your mind," I whispered. I tilted her chin up with my hand and felt her soft skin on my fingertips. I then leaned in and kissed her. _

_I moved my hand around to the side of her neck and tilted my head to the side. Her lips were so soft against mine and it felt like the perfect moment. Eventually we broke apart and started to breathe raggedly. I was quite surprised at my actions and I stared into her beautiful brown eyes before I spoke._

"_Forget the mission," I said just loud enough for her to hear. "Let's all just be safe somewhere together."_

_I watched her as she stared at me in confusion. I then started to rub her neck gently and leaned in to kiss her again when she jumped to her feet. I looked up at her with no expression on my face._

"_I-I'm not sure about this," she muttered. She then turned and ran out of the cave entrance and leapt into the sky. I stood up and placed one hand on the wall as I watched her go. She looked back only once and then disappeared into the night sky._

_**End Flashback.........**_

I can still remember how hurt I actually was back then after she left. I can still feel the pain on my knuckles after I stupidly smashed my fist into the wall. But, even though it ended terribly, that was the first time that I had kissed Max. Not including the little peck on the lips on that beach. I searched through my mind for one of my favourite moments with Max, and I quickly found it........

**A/N: MAX spoiler alert! If you haven't read MAX yet, do not read this flashback! Just skip to the end of it and read on. If you **_**have **_**read MAX, forget this message and read on anyway! **

_**Flashback........**_

"_Max." I said as I let go of her hand. "Right now, it's really all about – us."_

_I swooped down to the right in a big semicircle and stopped when I was facing Max. Together, we climbed up, until we were almost vertical. We kept flying up straight toward the sun. Max and I were finally together and, at that moment, we had nothing to worry about and it was one of those rare moments where we were happy. _

_We kept our wings synchronized as I leant in, placed a gentle hand on her neck, and kissed her. It felt amazing, we were doing two of my favourite things and I was with the girl that I loved. It was one of those moments that I will never forget....._

_**End Flashback.........**_

"Fang, Angel. Wake up," I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes to see Iggy leaning over me and Angel and gently shaking our shoulders with each of his hands. Angel stirred and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light.

"Yeah, Ig, what is it?" I asked drowsily yawning. I then realized that Nudge was standing behind him already dressed.

"It's time to go guys. Let's go rescue Gazzy."

**And there you go! Here is chapter 9! Hoped you liked it!  
Please Review cause I love to hear from you guys! Thanx!**

**Aleria14**


	10. Chapter 10: Max? Is it really you?

**Hey guys! I can see from the reviews that u guys are reeeeeaaaaaaalllllyyyyyyy confused about the whole 'Max has come back to life,' thing. So, I went to the trouble of writing this chapter to help you understand what is going on! I am very happy to see that I now have 35 reviews! YAY! Thankyou so much guys! This means a lot to me! Now to thankyou all: Razamataz: I am not that evil! Max is here because......read on to find out! And thanx 4 being so patient! Love Ian: yer u have mentioned the whole point about not readin MAX so I decided to throw that in for ya. I am glad that u liked the Fang POV cause I find it quite hard to write him, so I am happy dat someone enjoyed it! Midge 1012: Sorry if this ruins ur artistic vision for my story or whateva, but I have had this idea for a long time now and i didnt want to change it. I hope u enjoy it anyway. Shayne Rider: I know that it is confusing but this chapter explains everything. I am glad that u like it and it is about to get a whole lot happier! bellafan123: I am glad that i made u happy!! :D Miss-chaos24: YAY! I made someone cofused!!!!!! actually I made a whole ton of peeps confused, so i am special! I hav explained it all here! Whew! That was a _lot _of thankyou's! Anyway on with the chapter! Here we goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo:**

**Gazzy POV**

I stared at 'Max.' I had watched Max die, right in front of my eyes! This couldn't be her! It just couldn't!

"You can't be Max," I said slowly and quietly. I didn't move from my spot on the floor and stared at the imposter.

I watched the girl get up and walk slowly towards me.

"GET BACK!" I shouted as I dragged myself backwards until my back was pressed against the cold, metal door. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to calm myself down. I was sick of the white coats playing cruel jokes, like this one, on me!

I opened my eyes again to see that the girl had stopped walking and was standing over me. She looked down at me with her familiar brown eyes, she looked...........hurt.

"Gazzy, it's me, Max." She said, still staring at me. I didn't look away from her gaze as she continued.

"The Max that you watched die was a clone, created by the school. Its only purpose was to die in front of you to make it _seem _like I died. It was programmed to say those things to you, so it seemed realistic."

I didn't move or look away. I wasn't sure whether I should believe her or not and I was really confused!

"Can you remember the day before it happened? We slept in a cave and that's when I was taken away and brought here. C'mon, Gaz, it's me!" She held out her left fist and knelt down to my level. I took in a deep breath but didn't stack my fist on top of hers.

"How old was I when I made my first bomb?" I asked her, just loud enough for her to hear.

With her fist still out, she leaned toward me.

"Five. I can still remember how angry Jeb was when we had to re-build the whole right wall of the house." She answered.

I felt a smile spread across my tearstained face as I placed my fist on top of hers. We then tapped the backs of our hands and I leaned in and hugged her tight.

"Max," I whispered as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. I still couldn't believe that she was here.

"It's ok, Gazzy," she murmured ruffling my hair the way she used to. "It's all ok."

**Max POV (FINALLY!!!!!!!)**

I had spent a week and a half in this hell-hole all by myself. I was starting to go insane from staring at the same things every day here. The white coats didn't bother experimenting on me, I guess that I just wasn't important enough to waste their time on, they didn't even open the freaking door! They would open a slot in the bottom of the door and slide a tray in with some food and water on it. For the whole time that I was here there were only two _positive _things running through my mind.

1) I wasn't in a freaking dog crate! They had actually given me a whole room to myself, which was very small and cramped by the way. Although I think that giving me a room was a _huge _step up for them though!

2) My family was safe.

And that was all of the happy thinking that I had been doing lately!

I was extremely happy when they opened the door because it was something new from their daily routine. And when Gazzy was thrown in I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. On the up side, I had someone to talk to in this mad house! And on the down side, I never wanted to see any of my family in this place again.

Gazzy told me about what had happened in the past week with me gone. About how my mom and sister were distressed about me 'dying,' about how quiet Nudge had been lately, this sent me into shock, about Angel having nightmares all the time, almost the same as the ones that he had been having, about Iggy not paying attention to where he was going and walking into things, then him swearing under his breath (I was going to talk to him about that later, if I ever saw them again), and about Fang disappearing for hours on end and being so quiet that not even Iggy could hear him. I couldn't believe that things had gotten this bad. The flock had obviously been a nervous wreck without me there. It made me feel.......... needed.

After he had finished explaining, there was silence, which was followed by one of Gazzy's signature noises. I covered my mouth with one hand and waved the air with the other.

"Ugh, Gazzy!" I exclaimed. The only one disadvanteage to being in a room with that kid! He just smiled that ever so cheeky grin of his that made me reach out and ruffle his hair.

I watched as Gaz shuffled uncomfortably against the door, the way he did when he was hiding something. My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Is there something that you're not telling my Gaz?" I asked sceptically.

"Umm.........." He sounded like he wasn't sure if he should tell me or not, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Come on Gazzy! This is _me _you're talking to, spill."

"Ok," he said with a sigh. "After I had been taken, they put me in the corner of the truck with a bag over my head so that I couldn't see. We had driven for about ten minutes when I heard the sound of the door being thrown open and the sound of wings flapping." He looked away from me and stared at the ground as if he was concentrating hard. Had the flock tried to rescue him?

"And............................?" I coaxed.

"I heard a gunshot, and then Nudge screaming, and then another gunshot and then.............maybe Iggy? I'm not sure if it was him. It sounded like him and he sounded like he was in pain. What if......." I cut him off.

"No, Gazzy. I am sure that they are fine," I said as I put my arm around his shoulders.

I knew that they were.

**Nudge POV:**

When Fang and Angel had gotten ready, the four of us opened up the window to Fangs room and jumped out. Iggy and I had already packed our backpacks with some food and stuff that we would need for the journey. We had also left a note for Dr. Martinez because we hadn't told her that we were leaving to today. She wanted Iggy and Fang to rest a bit longer but we didn't want to leave Gazzy for too long either. So, in the end, we had chosen today to leave.

I looked over at Fang who was behind all of us, flying a bit awkwardly. I could tell that his wing hurt quite a lot by the way that he was flying. I slowed down and flew beside him, the tips of our wings almost touching.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, feeling concerned. We still had quite a bit of flying ahead of us and I wasn't sure if he could make it.

He just nodded and flew a bit ahead. He took the lead, followed by Iggy, then Angel, then Total and then me.

I just enjoyed the moment; all of us flying together again, even if it wasn't really _all_ of us.... I was hoping that Gazzy was ok; I knew that the same thing was probably going through everyone else's minds too. We knew that the school had wanted us to be 'retired,' for a while now, so there was a possibility that they might want us dead. I needed to voice this question before my head exploded! I flew ahead until I was flying next to the group.

"Guys, do you think that Gazzy's alright? I mean, the school has wanted us dead for a long time now and I was just wondering if you were curious about what was happening, like I was. 'Cause I didn't want to be the only one with this question on my mind, you know? I would feel weird if I was because even though I am weird and stuff I-" I was cut off by Iggy placing a hand over my mouth.

"We all feel that way Nudge," he said with a sigh. "And we don't know what has happened to Gazzy, we'll just have to wait and see." He took his hand from my mouth and we flew in silence once more, until Fang cried out in pain.

**So there u hav it! I hope that this chappy explained some of your quetions or at least fixed all of your confusion! **

**If you have any more questions or if u just want to tell me how awesome my story is then......................................REVIEW, REVIEW! I couldn't be bothered doing my usual thing. Hehe, I am lazy....... please review! hehe!**

**Aleria14**


	11. Chapter 11: Split

**Hey guys! I logged on this morning and found that I had 45 reviews! You guys are soooooooooooo feaking Awesome! ILY to all of u peeps! Thankyou so much guys! So now I have a lot of thankyou's to make so here we go! Love Ian: I am glad that your confusion is gone! Thanx for the review! You made me feel like I was about to explode with happiness! I am glad that u enjoyed the chappy! Razamataz: I am not going to bother answering ur many things cause I already hav at school sooooooo ya, ILY! CloudbzandPiratey-things: I am glad that you are happy......cause I am!!!! I am glad that u like it! I am glad that everyone likes my story! bellafan123: U made me lol soooooooooooo hard today! thanx for the review i am sorry about the cliffie but there is going to be another 1 in this chaooy so u r going to hate me by the end! Skylr: WOW! I found someone more hyper than me! lol hehe, I am kidding! I am happy dat u r happy! I will probably write in Angels pov soon, cause I really hav no choice. Miss-Chaos24: Yes, u were right.......congrats! Shayne Rider: I am glad that ur not confused now! And I am happy that u find my story addicting, it just means that u will read more......yay! All ur questions will be answered in this chapter. edwardluv120: I dunno what u r talking about, i never took out the old chapter 9 cause i never replaced it in the first place...........congrats u have oficially confused me! And if u read on u will find that Fang hasnt been shot again, how could i do that to him???!!!!!! Mo: I am glad that u think i am clever *does happy dance* cause I know that i am! just kidding, I am not that cunning....... I have updated! ppppphhhhheeeeewwwwwww.........that took 4eva!!!!!! This was the most amount of reviews i hav eva had so thanx guys! On with the chapter!!!!**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Iggy POV**

After Nudge had stopped talking, we flew in silence until I heard Fang cry out in pain. His wing beats became a lot slower as he started to fall out of the sky.

"IGGY! GET FANG!" Angel screamed from somewhere behind me.

"On it!" I yelled back as I dropped to catch up to Fang.

When I was a few feet above him and falling at the same pace, I had an idea.

"Fang, fall feet first and hold up your arms! Then hold onto my hands!" I shouted at him urgently. We were still falling, but since Fang was still flapping we weren't falling too fast. I reached my hands down and waited for Fang to grab hold as we continued to drop. _Eventually, _I felt a tight grip on my wrists and I grabbed his back. Once I had got a good grip on him, I pumped my wings as hard as I could to stop us from falling and we slowly flew up to join the girls and Total again.

"Fang...you...need...to...stop...eating...rocks....man......" I said in between breaths. I had forgotten how much he weighed.

"Shut up," he groaned.

"Is there a place where we can land?" I asked as I dropped about three feet but rose back up quickly. I couldn't carry him for much longer!

"Yeah, over here, follow me," said Angel as she started to fly to my left. I followed her and, to my relief, we began to go down.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

By the time we had landed I thought that my wings were going to drop off! I left them slightly extended so that they could cool off. Breathing hard, I sat down a little away from Fang.

"Are you okay Iggy?" Angel asked sweetly. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Umm.....Ig, I think that you should have a 'look' at this." Nudge said, and yes, I did hear her emphasise the word 'look.'

"Ok," I said as I slowly stood up and walked over to where I could hear Fang breathing, which was almost as heavy as my breathing. Nudge took my arm and moved my hand to where Fang's wing was. I frowned in concentration as I gently glided my fingertips over his feathers. Everything was fine, until I came to the place where he had gotten shot two days ago. I could feel that it was red.

Crap.

**Max POV**

Gazzy and I had started to get _really_ bored! And when I say _really _bored, I mean so bored that if we had to spend another freaking minute in this place, we would go out of our minds.

The Gasman had lived up to his name twelve times in the space of the one and a half days that we had been together. And I have been counting how many times that he has released his special _gift _because I honestly don't have anything better to do other than stare at the plain white walls. And if I would like a change in scenery, I could always stare at the plain, metal, grey door at the front of the room.

_Whoopdy-freaking-do!_

And if you're wondering about my voice, no I haven't heard from it the whole time that I had been here, so I didn't even have it to talk to.

"Would you rather...........be in a room filled with Erasers, or..........trapped in an elevator for four hours?" Gazzy asked with a grin on his face.

"What? Why would I have to choose between that?" I asked feeling confused.

"Nooooooooo. It's a game that Ella taught us. I give you two choices and you have to choose which one you would rather do. It is really fun! So, would you rather be in a room filled with Erasers, or trapped in an elevator for four hours?"

"Umm............Erasers." I answered. I didn't think that I could survive being trapped in an elevator for that long. At least if I fought the Erasers it would be over with very quickly.

"You're turn, Max." Gazzy said as he got into a comfortable position.

"Okay, would you rather be in a room full of Erasers or.........eat my cooking." I said as I glared at him. I couldn't wait to hear this answer.

"Umm.........." he paused for a while after this thinking about his option.

"Take your time; we have all the time in the world." I said with a smirk.

"Erasers," he said so quietly I wasn't sure that he had answered.

"What was that?" I asked, cupping a hand around my ear.

"Erasers," he said louder.

"That's what I thought you said," I answered as I made my way over to him.

He curled up in a ball and I started to tickle him. He started to laugh hysterically with his eyes shut.

"I didn't think that my cooking was that bad," I said still tickling him, but I had a huge smile on my face.

"Stop! Stop, Max, Stop!" He exclaimed between his laughter. Eventually I stopped and he looked up at me with a huge smile on his face. It was times like this that I remembered that he was only eight, but then he would set a off a bomb a few seconds later and that thought would be lost.

"I missed you Max," he said quietly before staring at the ground.

"Me too Gaz," I said with a smile.  
And that's when the bolts on the door started to unlock one by one. Gazzy and I moved away from the door and leaned against the back of the wall. I put my arm around him protectively as we prepared for whatever was about to happen.

After a few minutes the door burst open and ten flyboys followed by about three white coats came in.

"Did you come for a visit? Oh, I'm sorry, visiting hours are over. Why don't you come back in a few days?" I said staring them down.

The white coat tilted his head as if he were signalling for something. The Flyboys came over and pried Gazzy away from my grasp. I did the best I could to fight back, but I was really out of practice and a bit weak from lack of food and water.

"MAX!" He screamed. And as fast as they had come, they left again, and they had taken Gazzy with them.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Fang POV**

"The hole that you got from the bullet has opened up again, Fang," Iggy said.

I looked over my shoulder at my wing and realized that Iggy's fingers were covered with my blood. He just wiped them on his jeans, sighed and began to rip up his jacket into pieces, to stop the bleeding I presume. I just swore quietly under my breath so no one else could hear.

"So what are we going to do? I mean, we can't just sit here and wait for your wing to heal while Gazzy is at the school doing god knows what, now can we? There just seems like there is no way out of this, we don't even have a good plan for when-"

"There's always a plan." I interrupted Nudge.

Max.................

It was time for me to take charge.

I knew that I couldn't fly all of the way to the school without falling out of the sky in pain again. And I wasn't having Iggy carry me all of the way there because I would never hear the end of it from him. I couldn't send them off by themselves because.......well I wasn't going to send them off to a possible death without anyone to help them!

"Awwwwww, come on Fang!" Angel whined. Dang it! Mind readers! "We can do it! Face it, we have no other choices. Think about Gazzy......." She trailed off and became quiet. I held back a wince as Iggy started to press his torn up jacket against my aching wing.

I guess that she had a point though. We had no other options and no matter how much I hated the idea of splitting up the flock........I had no choice in the matter.

I watched as the sun started to move higher up in the sky. It was about six o'clock now, so still pretty early, I let out a big sigh and looked at Angel.

"Okay Ange," I said quietly. "You can go and I'll walk back to Dr. M's house." I tried to sound as firm and confident as possible.

"If you guys aren't back in a few days, I will come and rescue you." I said looking at each of them in turn. I can't explain with words how much I _hated _this! I just couldn't believe that I was letting them go like this............

"What about you Fang? You can't go back by yourself, what if you get attacked?" Iggy said. By the sound of his voice, I knew that he hated this as much as I did, but understood why we were doing it.

"I'll be fine." I said confidently looking over my shoulder at him. He was still pressing that cloth to my wing, it was now going red with blood.

"You're in charge until I get there Ig." I said as he looked up at me. He seemed to stare at me for a moment before nodding and going back to putting pressure on my wing again.

"Fang, we're not letting you go off by yourself!" Nudge exclaimed suddenly, and then added more quietly, "I'll go with you." My eyes widened half a centimetre in shock.

"Nudge-" I started but she held up her hand. "No Fang! I am not letting you go off by yourself! And when you come back to help them you're going to need help! I am going with you and you can't change my mind!" She said as she put on her stubborn look. I sighed and then nodded. I knew that I couldn't convince her to go with the others and she _was_ right.

"And what about me? What is my role in this little expedition?" Total asked as he stared up at me. I was about to answer when Angel walked over and bent down to his level.

"Total, I want you to go with Fang and Nudge. If you're with them, I know that you are safe."

"No, Angel! I am not leaving you; we have to stick together............" He trailed off when he saw the look on her face.

"Please, Total. Please do this one thing for me." She said as she patted his head. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. I wish Max was here to see how grown up that she and Nudge were being.

"Okay, be careful." Total said as he put his paws on Angel's knees and licked her face. She giggled and held him in her arms. I kneeled up and held out my fist. Nudge came over and knelt beside me and placed hers on top of mine followed by Angel, then Iggy and then Total put his paw on top. We tapped the backs and then I stood up. "It's time for you guys to go, good luck." I said as I turned to Iggy and Angel. Iggy nodded and Angel ran up and hugged me around the waist and then Nudge before they took off into the sky. I felt like I had just lost another two parts of myself.........

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to leave you with another cliffie! I know that I am a bad bad person to do this to u but i needed to end it like this! And I hope that you don't hate me for where this is going but it was the only option that I could see happening! Please dont hate me guys! Anyway REVIEW please! I would like to see what you guys think!**

**Aleria14**


	12. Chapter 12: I won't give in!

Hey guys! Here is another chapter 4 ya.......although i have 2 admit, i dont think that it is as good as my other chapters but I hope that u will enjoy it anyway.......Here r the thankyou's:** Love Ian: I am soooo happy that u like my story! I am exploding with happiness! Thankyou soooooo much, u just made me the happiest person in the world! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!! I am glad that it is ur fav f.f too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CloudbzandPiratey-things: I am glad that i have at least _some _of your attention. maximumride1219: I am glad that u love the story but I dont really like the idea of Max dying......obviously since i brought her back! I am glad that she didn't die too! lol! I am also glad that i confused all of u into thinking that she was dead when she wasn't MUHAHAHAHAHA I am evil! I promise dat i will continue! I hav already planned out what Fang is going to do when he see's Max! Miss-Chaos24: Yea, Fang does have a sweet side, u just hav 2 find it and pull it out, lol! thanx 4 the review! Skylr: I have written more and to my dismay there were no red bulls in my fridge.....oooowwwwww. :( hehe! masonangel: I know that it is sad, but when u get up to here u see that it gets better! lol! edwardluv120: Don't worry about it, i hav done that too! It can get really confusing but i am glad that u sorted it out, however u made me a bit confused for a moment there......hehe and I am not sure about wat is going to happen next, i tend to write what i feel like and i dont plan that far ahead although.........ur idea is quite good! I mite think about dat one.......Shayne Rider: I know it is sad about Fang but I couldn't think of an alternative 4 wat happened and wow u hav a lot of questions but only 1 is answered with this chapter!  
WOW! I got lots of reviews, thanx guys.......on with the chapter!**

**Gazzy POV**

I tried my hardest to fight back against the Flyboys, but they felt stronger than usual. Maybe they had been enhanced by the school or something? But whatever was new with them, not even Max could take them down!

"MAX!" I screamed as I thrashed around in a Flyboys arms. I was then quickly dragged out the door and pulled forward through the hall. I had only just been reunited with Max and now I was being taken away from her again!

I could feel the tight grip of the Flyboy's hands on my arms as I walked down the maze of white hallways. I could smell the strong smell of antiseptic as I walked and I was almost at the point where I wanted to stop breathing it in.

Eventually, we came to another huge white room, and they threw me in. I quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance, ready for whatever they were going to throw at me. I then realized that there were speakers in the corners of the room and a huge, black glass window on one of the walls.

_What is all this about? _I thought, nervously glancing around. I got my answer pretty quickly. I heard a loud siren like noise as one door opened and ten Flyboys came through, straight toward me. I curled my hands into tight fists and waited for impact.

_Wham! _I punched one straight in face and then chopped down hard on its neck so that it snapped clean off. I turned around and sent a roundhouse kick into another one's chest, which sent it flying backwards. I felt a sharp pain in my leg but ignored it and ducked just as a Flyboy tried to punch me in the head. It then accidentally hit the one behind it and knocked its head off.

Three down...........seven to go.

Another one hit me in the head, hard, and I cried out in pain, but chopped down on its neck and it fell to the ground.

_The weak spot for a Flyboy is the base of the spine........._I remember Max had told us once. So I decided to try it.

I swung my leg around and hit a flyboy at the base of the spine with my foot. Thankfully I heard a _snap_, as the Flyboy's legs crumpled and it fell to the ground.

_YES! _I shouted mentally and went back to the fight.

I swerved to the left as a flyboy tried to hit my stomach; instead it hit me in the ribs and I am pretty sure that I heard one snap. I yelped and clutched my throbbing chest but I managed to stay upright and snap another spine. By now there were only four left but my leg, head and ribs were really sore and I wasn't sure if I could take them out by myself, but I wasn't about to give up. I swung my leg around and knocked a Flyboy off its feet and watched as it hit its head on the ground. The light in its eyes quickly faded. I received another hit to the head before I kicked another one in the base of the spine and it, once again, fell to the ground.

_Two left........._

I drew back my fist and hit one in the head and then opened my hand and chopped down on its neck to snap its head off. I turned and then kicked the last remaining Flyboy on the base of its spine and watched it crumple to the ground.

Breathing hard, I looked around the room to see the ten Flyboys lying in bits and pieces around me. I dropped to my knees and realized that I had a huge gash in the side of my leg. So _that's _what all the pain was about! I also had small cuts on my face and I was pretty sure that one of my ribs was broken.

I then heard the sound of the droning siren and then saw the door open once again as more Flyboys came in with some White coats. I was painfully hauled to my feet and dragged out of the room once more, but once I had left the room my head, leg and ribs started to ache really painfully and everything went black.

**Angel POV**

We had been flying for around six hours and it was about twelve o'clock judging by how high the sun was. My wings were starting to ache and I was starving, but we needed to get to Gazzy quickly, so we didn't have time for breaks and I wasn't about to give in. Gazzy needed us and we were going to get there, no matter what!

"Angel do you need a break?" Iggy asked from next to me.

"I'm fine, Iggy," I said trying to sound confident and I picked up the pace of my wing beats to try to convince him that I was fine, when I wasn't.

"Fine then..........................................Annnggggggeeeeelllllllll can we have a break pleeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeee? I am tired and hungry!" Iggy said in a whining tone. I started to laugh really hard and he grinned at me.

"It's ok Ange," he said, still wearing a huge smile. "If you're tired we should take a break. I don't really want you to fall out of the sky.................and I am seriously really am hungry! Come on."

And with that we started to slowly go down.

We landed in a forest and sat down on the floor to eat. I looked in my backpack and found that there was a whole ton of food already packed including five sandwiches, three apples, four packets of chips and lots of other stuff.

"Nudge and I packed it all this morning," said Iggy through a mouthful of a sandwich.

I smiled and began to eat as well. I read Iggy's mind and saw that he had the same thoughts that I had.

"It's okay, Iggy. I am sure that Gazzy is fine." I said reassuringly. He stopped chewing for a second, nodded, and went back to eating.

When we had eaten enough to satisfy our hunger, we took off into the sky again.

I just hoped that we weren't too late.

**Nudge POV**

We had been walking for a looooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg time now and I was starting to get tired.

"Guys, can someone please carry me? My paws are killing me and I don't think that I can walk another step." Total whined and looked up at me with the bambi eyes.

I sighed and picked him up. I wished that I had never invented that trick!

"Let's take a break," said Fang as he sat down and opened up his pack.

I did the same and took out a whole lot of food and started to wolf it down. I gave half of my sandwich to Total and he ate it happily.

"How much longer do you think that we would have to walk for? It can't be that much further to Doctor Martinez's house can it? It always seemed so close when we flew there but now it seems like it is soooooo far and-" Fang cut me off.

"Not much further, about half an hour." He said in between bites.

"Oh," I muttered and went back to eating.

"Do you think the others are alright? I wonder if they are there yet......surely they would be there by now, right?" I asked with my mouth full of my sandwich.

"Maybe," said Fang quietly. Once again, he is back to using as few words as possible to answer my questions. I sighed and went back to eating.

A few minutes later when we had finished stuffing our faces Fang spoke,

"Let's keep moving." He mumbled as he stood up and swung the pack over one shoulder. He had his hurt wing extended slightly and it was hanging down on an angle. It was still bleeding, but not as much as before.

I sung the pack onto my shoulders and we all started to walk again.

**Gazzy POV**

When I woke up I had a huge headache and my leg and ribs were still really sore but they weren't as bad as they were before. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw Max staring down at me with a worried look on her face.

"Gazzy, what happened?" she asked.

"I had to fight some flyboys, but I beat them." I said casually as I sat up and got my bearings. I was back in that padlocked room again. I looked down at me leg and realized that it had been bandaged up, same with my chest.

Max put her arm around me. "I fixed you up when they brought you back," she explained.

I nodded and looked up at her. "I take it back, I would've rather eaten your cooking," I said with a grin. "But, it is still a pretty close call....."I added with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes and squeezed my shoulder. We sat in silence for a minute.

"We'll get out of here, Gaz. We just need to wait for the right moment and then we'll strike!" She said determinedly. I nodded and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a bomb about the size of my fist. She frowned at me but I just grinned.

"I have this bomb and I was waiting for the right time to use it, but I don't think that it will take out the door 'cause it isn't big enough." I said as I put it back in my pocket.

"Then we'll wait for them to open the door again and then we'll release out secret weapon, alright?"

I nodded and I couldn't get rid of the grin that I was wearing.

Those jerks had better watch out!

**See what I mean? It wasn't my best chapter but the next one will be more exciting.....I promise you guys! Please REVIEW!!!!! I love to hear from u guys cause it makes me feel HAPPY!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Hehe!!!!  
I'll update soon!**

**Aleria14**


	13. Chapter 13: Forgotten Memories

Hey guys! I hope that u r happy with me cause I have made this chapter extra long than usual! Don't ask me how I did it, cause I have no freaking clue, but I somehow managed to make it really long! YAYAY!!!!!!!! I hope that u like it, here are the thank you's: **Skylr: AWWWWW! NO red bull? That sucks! DW Gazzy isn't that badly hurt, he'll be alright. I liked ur plan to get the red bull btw. Love Ian: I am glad that u liked it cause I wasn't really sure about that chapter, I was having bad writers block but I lost it today and I made this chapter extra long, so ya! And I must admit, BAMBI EYES ARE AWESOME! And the flyboys just seem to be stronger to Gazzy anyway, but the school might of enhanced them although they haven't changed their weak spots. Shayne Rider: Fang will be alright, they inly have to walk for a half hour so he'll survive. And Max approved his idea cause she hasnt got much of a choice......lol! Miss-Chaos24: lol, yer i know but that bomb isnt a stink bomb, I think that u could call Gazzy a walking stink bomb though.......lol! masonangel: Thanx 4 the compliment, u will have to wait and c about that secret weapon, Ig and Gaz hav a few tricks up their sleeves! Raela Maxine Winchester Ride: I have written some more, enjoy! bellafan123: No one was listening to them. The white coats are more interested in keeping them locked up so that they cant escape the school and they can get the othrs! Razamataz: I hav updated......obviously! U had better get ur story on here soon Raz!!!!!!!! Cause I wanna read it! I am glad that u like my story and exclamation marks! soccerislife14: I like the twists too, yay for the twists that no one expects!!!!!! HOORAY! I am glad that u are enjoying it, here is another chapter!  
And there are my thankyou's again. I was looking at the first few chapters and then realized how many reviews that I a getting now compared to when I first started, THANX GUYS! I wanted to let u know that there is gonna be some FAX soon, in case u were wondering, so hold on!!!!!!!!! Here is good old chapter 13! **

**Iggy POV**

We had flown for what felt like eight hours. It had started to get cold so I assumed that the sun was going down. I thought that it might be best if we rested in a nearby forest or park for the night because there was no point in straining ourselves.

"Hey, Ange, is there a forest or a park nearby? I think that we should rest up for tomorrow." I said looking in her direction.

"Umm.........yeah, it's about two minutes away."

I nodded and followed the sound of her graceful wings as we changed course and went North West. We flew in silence, as we had nothing to talk about. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and touched the bomb inside, just to make sure that it was still there. I had another three inside my pack and they were much bigger than my pocket sized one. I had made one of them this morning before Nudge had woken up. It felt weird making it without Gazzy there to help me and I was a bit rusty after not making them for so long. But, it had felt good to be back in the bomb making business!

The bombs weighed me down a bit but I knew that they were crucial if we were going to rescue Gazzy. If I knew him, and I do, then he will have his bomb stash too, and if we use our bombs together, we should be able get out of the school. And with Angel's mind reading powers, we should be able to trick some of those idiot White coats to do some of our bidding!

"Yeah!" Angel exclaimed excitedly from in front of me. "That's a good plan, Iggy."

I smiled back at her as we started to go down.

We landed in a big tree that was big enough for the two of us. I remembered all of the times that we had slept in trees while being on the run. Usually we had three trees between us and we would all quietly talk to each other as we slowly dropped off to sleep. I also remember hearing Max and Fang quietly murmuring to one another before one of them would go to sleep while the other kept watch.  
And while I was on watch, I would hear the quiet breathing of my family around me, but this time, I could only hear Angel.

"I'll take watch, alright Angel?" I asked her as we got comfortable. I was leaning against a branch that had one branch on either side to support the rest of my body. Angel was settling herself on a branch below me and was resting her head on my leg. Our backpacks were on a branch next to me, so if something happened I could get them quickly.

"Okay, do you want me to take the next one?" She asked sweetly. I could imagine her giving me an innocent smile right about then.

"It's ok, Ange, I'm not that tired. I'll take the whole watch; you just get some sleep for tomorrow." I murmured to her.

"Alright, thanks Iggy," she said as she patted my leg. "Oh, can you get Celeste out of my pack, please?"

"Sure," I answered as I reached out until I felt the backpacks. I grabbed hers and rested it on my lap as I felt around for her bear.

"Aha," I exclaimed as I found it and passed it down to her. She took it and then rested her head against my leg again.

I held out my fist in, what I guessed was, her line of vision. I felt her fist on top of mine and we tapped the backs.

"Night Angel," I said quietly as I smiled to myself.

"Night," she answered and I heard her yawn. She then went still.

I closed my eyes and listened very carefully for any sign of trouble. I knew that even if I did fall asleep, the slightest noise would wake me up. We are all like that, as we were taught to sleep with one eye, or in my case ear, open so that we wouldn't wake up bound and gagged. Max had taught us to always be on full alert all of the time, even if you think you're safe, you most likely aren't. Paranoia comes with the whole 'Bird kid' gig, I guess.

I let myself give into the memories that I had been suppressing for the past week. I didn't want to think about them before because they reminded me that Max was gone, but something about tonight made me think it was ok to remember them.

_**Flashback......**_

"_Yeah, but I won't always have you!" I said, as my voice became louder again. "What happens if you get killed? Of course I need to see you idiot! I remember seeing! I know what it's like! I don't have it anymore and I won't ever have it again. And someday I'm going to lose you, lose all of you- and when that happens, I'll lose.......myself."_

_I could feel the anger burning up inside me. I honestly couldn't take it anymore! My nails were digging into the palms of my hands and I just wanted a way to relieve some of my anger, so I bent down and threw a huge chunk of asphalt in a random direction. I heard glass shatter followed by the sound of alarms going off._

_Crap. _

"_Uh-oh," I muttered. _

"_Let's split," Fang said. I heard Angel, Gazzy and Nudge take off, and Max zipping up her jacket._

"_No," I said sternly._

"_What, come on Iggy," Max said. "The alarms are going off."_

"_I know, I'm not deaf too," I answered bitterly. "I don't care. Let them find me, take me now. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters."_

_I sat down on the curb, not caring about anything that was going on around me. It was all over, it didn't matter what happened to me anymore, I simply didn't care._

"_Iggy, let's go get up," Fang said._

"_Give me one good reason," I said as I dropped my head into my hands. I felt fresh tears roll down my cheeks but I didn't bother to brush them away._

_I heard Total yip, followed by Max saying "You guys go." _

_The police sirens started to get closer and I knew that they would be upon us soon._

_Max leaned down next to me. "Listen Iggy," She said. "I'm sorry about tonight. I know how disappointed you are. We're all disappointed. And I'm sorry you're blind. I remember when you weren't, and I can't even imagine what it's like to lose that. I'm sorry that we're mutant bird kids, I'm sorry we don't have parents; I'm sorry we have Erasers and people trying to kill us all the time._

"_But if you think I'm going to let you give up on us now, you've got another thing coming. Yes, you're a blind mutant freak, but you're my blind mutant freak, and you're coming with me now, you're coming with us right now, or I swear I will kick you're skinny white ass from here to the end of next week."_

_I lifted my head as her words sunk in._

"_Iggy, I need you," she said sounding urgent. "I love you. I need all of you, all five of you, to feel whole myself. Now get up, before I kill you."_

_I quickly got to my feet. Somehow Max's words had made me feel better and I knew that I needed to go with her, with my family who loved me._

"_Well, when you put it that way....." I answered._

_Max grabbed my hand and dragged me behind the mall where we quickly took off. I felt Max's feathers brush against mine on every downstroke which made me feel a bit better as we headed for Anne Walkers house._

"_We're your family," she told me. "We'll always be your family."_

"_I know." I answered as I rubbed my sleeve over my eyes to wipe away the tears._

"_Let's go fast," Total said._

_**End Flashback..........**_

I always remember that day because it was one of those days that I had felt really close to Max. She was always there when we needed her the most, and she knew exactly what to say. I don't like to think about what would've happened if she hadn't gotten me of my butt that day, all I know was that it wouldn't of ended well.

_**Flashback...........**_

"_I wanted to get the chip out," Max whispered._

"_Well, forget it!" Fang said angrily. I hadn't ever heard him this angry before.......except for when he had been fighting Erasers._

"_The chip stays in. You don't get off that easy. You die when we die!" He exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry," she barely managed to say before she burst into tears._

_She had really scared me. She had scared all of us by trying to cut her chip out. And when she burst into tears, I must say that I was shocked._

_Not knowing what to do, I gently patted her shoulder._

"_Shh, shh," Nudge said soothingly. _

"_It's okay, Max," I said trying to calm her down, but I could hear my voice shaking as I said it. "Everything's okay."_

_**End Flashback........**_

I don't know why that memory was so clear, but I think that it might be because we were all together and it showed how much we cared for one another................

I opened my eyes and sighed as I moved into a more comfortable position on my branch. I then heard the branch below my move as a small six year old climbed off her branch and onto my lap. She then snuggled into my chest and started to cry.

"It's alright Angel," I said as I stroked her hair. She must have been listening in to my memories. Next time I should reconsider doing that when I have a mind reader sleeping on the branch below me.

"No, I had that nightmare again," she said quietly.

I knew exactly what she meant. Gazzy had the same thing on most nights. They were often memories of Max's death played in dream form. Even I had had that nightmare every now and again.

"Try to get some sleep, it will-" I stopped and with Angel still sitting in my lap I sat up abruptly. I wrapped my arms around her so that she wouldn't fall off the branch and listened. She stopped crying and moved her head slowly, scanning her surroundings.

I listened more carefully and realized that I recognised that noise. I grabbed our packs and thrust one of them at Angel. She took it and dropped off my lap and back onto her branch.

"What is it, Iggy?" She asked nervously.

I put my pack on before I answered. "Flyboys," and jumped off my branch and spread my wings. I heard her follow as we left the park and started to get higher. I then put on speed to put as much distance between them and us as possible. We were flying side by side and she kept up with me easily.

"Iggy!" She shouted. I stopped and turned to face her.

_There are about one hundred of them and they are coming from behind. _I heard her say in my head.

I tucked my wings in as I slowly slipped my pack off and then unfurled them again and rose to meet Angel. I then handed the pack to her, unzipped it and took out one of my old bombs that Gazzy and I had made a while ago. I set it to ten seconds as I listened carefully and waited for them to be in throwing range. When they were where I wanted them, I pressed the button to start the countdown and hurled the bomb toward them as hard as I could.

"LET'S GO!" I shouted as I grabbed my pack from Angel and started to fly away from the horde of flyboys as fast as I could.

_Three.........two..........one............ _I counted in my head before................

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And there you go! Sorry to leave u with a cliffie but I have started to like them now......MUHAHAHAHAHA I know that I am mean and evil and I am sorry about that, but.............hmph, sorry dont hav an answer! lol Review please and make me happy! hehe!**

**Aleria14**


	14. Chapter 14: Hooray for the Pyros!

Hey Guys! Hope that you are enjoying my story! I just wanted to let you know that this is my absolute **favourite** chapter that I have written so far..........you'll see why! I have left it at a bit of a cliffie *sigh* but, it has a good ending *YAY*! And to all of you reviewers out there, here are the thankyou's: **Love Ian: I looooovvvveeeee cliffies, if you havent noticed, it leaves the person the person wanting more! I like to update fast so that I don't leave people in too much suspence. I like the idea of a happy dance.......i might invent one soon..........lol! I have been on a sugar high lots of times so i no how that feels, in fact i think that i went on one while writing one of my chapters........all well. I am glad that u r enjoying it and it is about to get a whole lot better, believe u me!!!!!!! Enjoy it! Skylr: Too bad about the red bull but thanx 4 reviewing! i am sure that u will find another way to get hyper! Miss-Chaos24: I like it when things go boom too, soooooooooooooo I did it again! U will definately like this chapter! Shayne Rider: Well, things r about to change! I love that scene too enjoy the chapter! bellafan123: Yea, GO IGGY! GO ANGEL! BEAT THE SCHOOL, SAVE GAZZY!!!!! lol U dont have to kick my ass this time!  
Alrighty guys enjoy the most awesome chapter eva!!!!!!!**

**Fang POV**

When Dr. Martinez saw us walk into the garden she was not impressed! She was watering the plants when Nudge, Total and I stepped out from behind the trees. When she saw us she immediately jumped up and rushed over to hug us.

After she hugged me she quickly pulled back and stared at my half extended wing.

"Fang, I told you that you should rest a bit longer before you took off to save Gazzy! Come inside quickly and we'll fix you up," She exclaimed as she hurried us quickly into the house.

_Great, that's exactly what I needed, Dr. Martinez fussing over me. _I thought.

"Nudge, Total there are some cookies on the kitchen table and milk in the fridge. Go and help yourselves while I fix up Fang," she said as she led me towards the bathroom.

I sat on the edge of the tub and as I extended my wing I winced, it still hurt like crazy. Dr. Martinez picked up a wet washer and started to clean my wound.

"Where are Iggy and Angel?" She asked without looking away from my wing. Some of my primary feathers were wet with my blood because it had dripped down from my gash.

"They went to go rescue Gazzy." I mumbled as I stared at the ground. I knew that she wasn't going to be very happy with that.

Dr. Martinez stopped cleaning and looked up at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"By themselves?!" She asked in disbelief. I looked her in the eyes before nodding. She drew in a sharp breath and then went back to work.

"I am going to go help them as soon as my wing is healed," I muttered and looked down at the ground again.

"Okay," she answered quietly. "But it will be a week until your wing is better, Fang, even with your amazing healing abilities." She said quietly as she went over to the sink. She washed her hands and came back with the antiseptic. She gently smoothed it over my cut.

When she was finished, I carefully folded my wing against my back.

"Thanks," I muttered as I got up and walked toward the living room.

"No probs," she answered before I left.

_A week........._ I thought to myself as I headed down the hall.

_A week that I don't have........._

**

* * *

**

**Gazzy POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was feeling a lot better. The gash in my leg was now a scar, my rib was a bit sore, but I could handle it, and my head wasn't throbbing anymore like it was yesterday.

I was leaning against Max's shoulder and she had her arm around me. She was still asleep, so I didn't move. I just lay there with her, thankful that she was here, alive. I let my mind wander, not really caring what I thought about. I started by trying to remember more information about what happened while I was in the truck.

_Nudge screaming...............two gunshots.............Iggy crying out in pain..........._

_Well, I thought that I heard three people land in the truck.......so the last person was most likely Fang. _

_The gunshot could've hit Nudge..........but she didn't sound like she was in pain, more like 'scared.'_

_So that means that one probably hit Fang and Nudge screamed, so there was a chance that Fang............._

_And then I heard Iggy, but his scream was definitely pain so that means.............._

My eyes instantly opened at that thought.

_NO!_

I wasn't going to believe that they were dead, it wasn't possible. Not Fang and Iggy.

I realized that my breathing and heart had become faster, and Max must have noticed it too because she started to stir.

"Morning Gaz, you okay?" she asked drowsily.

I moved off of her shoulder and stretched my arms above my head.

"Uh-huh," I answered quietly.

She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. Max knew me too well.........

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes. "I think that I know what happened on the truck.

She looked at me and waited for my explanation. I sighed and told her everything about what I thought had happened that day. When I finished she looked at me with wide eyes but her face was soft.

"Gaz, I am sure that they are fine. This is Fang and Ig that we are talking about here; they wouldn't have gone down that easily." But I saw the fear in her eyes as she said these words. She was just as afraid as I was. The thing about Max was that she was an excellent liar, even if she wasn't sure about anything herself.

I nodded as I got up and went over to the door. When we were talking I noticed that some food had been slid under the door through that slot. I picked up the tray and brought it back to where we were sitting. I sat down and Max and I began to eat in silence.

Even though I didn't believe in god, I was praying that Iggy and Fang were all right.

_They just had to be._

**

* * *

**

**Iggy POV**

I heard the larger explosion, followed by a whole lot more explosions that went off at one second intervals. It was one of the best things that I had heard in two weeks! Although, I missed having Gazzy here to explain what it looked like to fill me in on the extra details, cause I knew that Angel wasn't really interested in this sort of thing and probably couldn't explain it as well as Gazzy could.

"Did I get them all?" I asked excitedly sounding like I was in the middle of a freaking video game waiting to see if I got the high score, not that I could actually play a video game, but, you know.

"Yep," she answered shortly. "You hit about twenty with the bomb and the others exploded on impact, you got them all."

I punched the air as I shouted, "YES!" I was on a roll!

I heard her giggle. "Come on Iggy, it's almost morning. Let's go rescue Gazzy!"

"Okay," I said as I tucked my wings in dropped a few feet while I put my pack back on. "Let's go."

* * *

"We're here," said Angel as we were circling the school.

I felt a shiver go up my spine as I realized where we were. Sure, I couldn't see it, but I could almost sense that we were at the worst possible place you could ever think to be.

I took a deep breath.

"Anywhere we can land without being seen?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Yep, down here," she answered as she headed down. I followed her and we came to a not so graceful landing near the building. As soon as my legs hit the ground, I felt a sudden pain rush through my knee. I ignored it and followed Angel's light footsteps which, I was guessing, were heading toward the school.

She took my hand in her small one and led me around a corner, we then stopped. I heard her shake a door knob.

"Its locked," she breathed.

"Well, it's a top secret facility, Ange, you think that it would be locked." I said quietly rolling my eyes. "To tell you the truth, I would be worried about their mental health if it _wasn't _locked, not that they're not crazy enough as it is." I said shaking my head. I heard her giggle as I took off my back pack and started to search through it for my lock picking kit. I found it quickly and opened it up. I then ran my fingers along the door until I found the handle, and then the lock. I felt the size of it and then chose the tool that I thought would be best for the job. I then got to work.

A few minutes later, the lock made a '_click' _noise, and I carefully turned the door handle. The door opened silently as I waited for the sound of screaming, Flyboy's growling or sirens.

Silence.

I frowned, this was odd. I thought that it would be a bit more high security than this. I guess that they weren't protected against fourteen year old and a six year old bird kids. So much for insurance.

Angel took my hand again and led me into the school. As soon as we walked through the door, we were hit with that familiar antiseptic smell. It was as if there was a wall of it in the doorframe because we couldn't smell it from outside.

It was quiet. All I could hear was the sound of my and Angel's footsteps walking cautiously down the white hall (yes, the blind kid can get color descriptive. I had lived here for fourteen years, I know what color the freaking walls are because when I _could_ see I '_enjoyed'_ looking at the dull whiteness of them. I don't think that they have redecorated since then, so I am assuming that they are _still_ white).

_Yes Iggy, they can't be bothered redecorating. They are still white. _I heard Angel say in my head.

_Is there anyone around? Can you hear Gazzy's thoughts? _I asked her in my head not wanting to say anything in the silence.

_There are some white coats, but they are in the other half of the building. I can hear Gazzy in this half and.......... _She stopped. She even stopped walking, which caused me to stop.

"What is it?" I whispered, breaking the silence.

"Nothing," she whispered back. "This way," she said as we turned a corner.

I followed Angel for about five minutes until she came to stop.

"He's in here," she whispered.

I reached out in front of me and felt cold metal. I ran my hand down it and found that it had so many locks that I lost count. It would take too long to pick all of those locks, and there was a possibility that they were booby-trapped. Suddenly, I knew what to do.

_Angel, tell Gazzy to be quiet and don't speak to us until we have finished. Tell him to put his bombs on his side of the door and I'll do the same with mine. Then set it to explode in ten seconds. When I say 'go' set it and we'll make them go off at the same time._

"Okay," she whispered. And there was silence for a few minutes as she gave Gazzy my message.

"Iggy," she said, sounding really excited.

"Yeah, did you tell him what to do?" I asked.

"Yes, and he is doing it right now, but there is a surprise waiting on the other side of the door when we get in." She was practically jumping up and down with excitement by now.

"What?" I asked feeling confused.

"You'll see. Set the bombs!"

I shook my head and bent down to go through my backpack. Whatever that surprise was, I would soon find out.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I was going to leave it at that. But since you guys have been so awesome and I thought that it would be a bit cruel to leave you with such a BIG cliffie, I thought that I should write more. So I guess that you could say that this is part 2 of this chapter. I hope that you like it.**

**(Still in Iggy's POV, just 'cause I like Iggy and he doesn't know what is behind the door like Angel does)**

I set the bombs up on the door and set them to ten seconds.

_Ask Gazzy if he's ready, _I thought to Angel (weird sentence).

I waited for a few seconds before I got a reply.

_Good to go_

"Three.........two.............one............GO!" I shouted as I quickly pressed all of the buttons to make them go off.

I grabbed Angel and my pack and dived for cover. I put my body in between her and the door, to shade her body from any pieces of debris that may or may not fly everywhere.

_Two.............one............_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

All of the bombs went off at once making a huge exploding sound. It was even louder than the last one that I had set off against those Flyboys! I had felt a few small pieces of metal hit my back and arms and I am pretty sure that my right arm was bleeding, but apart from that I was okay.

"Are you alright?" I asked Angel who was under my body with her hands on her ears.

"Yep," she answered as I slowly sat up. She did the same.

I heard a coughing noise coming from the doorway and assumed that it was my pyro friend. I was about to go over to him when I heard something that made my heart skip a beat.

"REPORT!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the doorway.

"REPORT!" It shouted again. I couldn't move.

"MAAAAAAAAAAX!" Screamed Angel as she ran over to the doorway.

I slowly stood up and shook some of the debris off my body.

"Gazzy, you're not playing some cruel joke on me, are you?" I asked shakily, hearing my voice crack.

There was silence followed by footsteps and a warm hand gently touching my face. I shakily brought my hand up to the hand on my face and felt herskin beneath my fingertips. Her hand gently moved my hand to her face. This wasn't Gazzy.

"Max?" I whispered, hearing my voice shake.

"Yes, it's me, Ig." She said quietly and before I knew it, she had wrapped her arms around my neck and I was hugging her back, tight. I had missed her so much, as did the rest of the flock. I couldn't believe it!

Max was back.

**And there ya go! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY! lol! Now ok guys, here's the deal. I wrote a whole lot on this chapter and I am ver excited about Max returning, however..................I hav been missing out on a whole ton of homework and I reeeeaaaallllllyyyyyy need to catch up on it so i don't know if I will be updating this week.....*sigh* I know it is sad, and I know that u r all keen to know what happens but I am overly busy and my dad says that I need to spend some time away from my laptop.....lol, I am like addicted to this thing........ BUT I will update sometime next week so keep looking it up. Once again, I am very sorry that my personal life has gotten in the way of u knowing what happends next and I am very sorry about that and I hope that it hasnt caused u any inconvinience! lol! always wanted to say that!  
Please review and tell me what u think, hope that you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aleria14**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Let's 'BLOW' this joint!

Hey guys! SURPRISE! I bet that u r surprised that I updated so soon! It turns out that my homework was east and I got it finished really quicklysoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo that means that I have more time to write for you guys! WHOOHOOOOOOO YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Sorry, I am just Reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy happy right now. Here are my thankyou's: **: I just wanted to thankyou for reviewing so regularly and being an awesome reviewer!!!!!!! (HAPPY DANCE) I hope that u r happy that I hav updated sooooooo early so, ya! enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Midge 1012: Max is back and I finally get to write in her POV! YAY! I decided to dedicate the whole chap to her so, ya. I hav kept writing if u havnt noticed! lol! Skylr: They hav to reunite with 5 more people yet! FAX TO COME! lol ummm, I am addicted to my laptop too, so ur not alone................IGGY AND FANG ROCK!!!!! Although...............I am more of an Iggy lover, but Fang is cool 2! Shayne Rider: I know that it seems too easy, nothing in their lives is easy now is it? lol read the chapter and u'll see what i mean! Good luck with exams and laptops are awesome! i have updated! lol! Miss-Chaos24: YAY! POWER TO THE PYROS! I am sorry to tell u that Gazzy and Ig are out of bombs so there will be no exploding in this chapter.....:( :( sorry.........enjoy it anyway. edwardluv120: ur idea was that the whitecoats would torture Max until she told them where the flock was......i was thinking of doing that but I already had a plot in my head....soz, hope u like it anyway. And I am not going to give anything away about ur prediction......u will have wait and c......MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA lol! twilightnerd1220: umm.......i hav updated so u dont have to kill me with that stick....................................PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!!!!!!!! or u wont find out what happens! lol! I do rok, thanx 4 noticing! Razamataz: I put u at the bottom cause u werent at school and I needed u 2day! :( I am sad. lol dw, i am alright now........i guess. Anyway thanx 4 reviewing! Here is the next chapter 4 ya! I less than three u 2 Jazi.k! ily! 3  
Annnnnyyyywwwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy, HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY IT GUYS!**

**Max POV**

Gazzy and I had just finished eating when Gazzy sat bolt upright. I looked at him and was about to say something when he held his finger to his lips.

"Shh," he said.

I nodded and waited for him to tell me what the hell was going on. I couldn't hear anything so I just sat quietly, not moving. A few moments later Gazzy spoke.

"Angel and Iggy are here!" He said excitedly as he got up and headed for the door.

I felt my heart jump into my throat. Angel, my baby, and Iggy were here! I couldn't believe it. I was about to see my family again. But that's when I realized that two of my family (three if you count Total) weren't mentioned by Gaz.

"Are Fang and Nudge with them?" I asked, my heart beating faster than usual.

"Umm.....I don't know. She wants us to wait until she gets here to tell us, Max." He answered with a frown. "I haven't told them about you yet, so they are going to get a surprise when they open the door." He said with a grin.

I sighed_, Angel will definitely find out with her mind about me before she even reaches the door. _I thought as I joined Gazzy at the door and waited.

* * *

A few minutes later Gazzy started to set up his bomb on the door and told me that he and Iggy were going to blow it up, no surprise there.

_HI MAX! _I heard an excited voice in my head. I felt a small smile spread across my face, and I was on the brink of tears, which was quite unusual.

_Hi sweetie, how are you? _I thought back. I couldn't believe that they were here! I had missed them so much.

_I am good. And so is Iggy, but he and Fang got shot when they tried to rescue Gazzy. _She thought.

Crap.

_Are they alright? _I asked feeling tense.

_Yep. Iggy is still limping because of his knee but he is fine. And Fang is back at home with Nudge because he got shot in the wing and can't fly................Oh, I will see you in a minute. We are going to blow up the door now, bye. _

_Bye._ I replied.

Fang was alright. I let out a sigh and watched Gazzy finish working on the bomb. I suddenly heard Iggy's voice on the other side of the door.

"Three.........two.............one............GO!" He shouted and I knew that it was time to take cover. Gazzy got up and ran to a corner of the small room and I followed. There was a trolley in here that they used to carry experiment crates around on, so I rolled it over quickly and put it in between us and the door. Then I put an arm around Gazzy and waited for impact. A few seconds later.....

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

There was dust everywhere and my ears were ringing, but we were unharmed. Gazzy and I stood up and made our way around the debris and headed for the door. I stopped when I realized that there was a hole in the wall twice the size of the door. However, the door didn't even exist anymore, there was just an empty space. It must have been one of the biggest explosions that Gazzy and Iggy had ever accomplished. Gazzy started to cough and I patted his back.

"REPORT!" I shouted while waiting for an answer. Hopefully Angel and Iggy were alright and conscious, otherwise we would have to try to find them in the mess. I walked into the doorway before shouting again.

"REPORT!" And while doing that I managed swallowed a huge mouthful of dust. I cleared my throat to try again when I heard a voice.

"MAAAAAAAAAAX!" I heard Angel shout. And pretty soon I saw her come out of the mess and she ran over to me. I picked her up so that she had her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, and I hugged her tight. This time tears _did_ fall down my cheeks. I know the great Maximum Ride crying, but I can't even begin to explain how much I missed her. I stood there with Angel for a few moments before we were interupted.

"Gazzy, you're not playing some cruel joke on me, are you?" I heard Iggy ask with his voice shaking as he appeared from the wall of smoke. He turned to face the doorway with a confused look on his face.

I gently put Angel on the ground and wove my way around broken shards of metal and concrete until I was standing in front of him. I reached out and softly placed my hand to his face. He slowly reached up and touched my hand and I gently moved his hand onto my face. There was a moment of silence before a look of shock appeared on Iggy's features.

"Max?" He whispered in pure disbelief.

"Yes, It's me, Ig." I answered quietly as I felt another tear slide down my cheek and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He hugged my back without a second thought and we stood there in the middle of the dust and debris hugging.

* * *

After a minute I let go and beckoned the rest of the Flock over.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Gazzy exclaimed as he highfived his best friend. And, once again, Iggy didn't miss! I'm still trying to figure out how he does that!

"Okay guys, now that we've had our sappy reunion, let's split before the whitecoats come and catch us." I said but my voice sounded weird because I had been crying.

"God, are you crying? Have you become soft while staying here, or are you not really Max?" Iggy asked with a grin.

I punched min in the shoulder. "Shut up, Iggy!" I exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.

"Yep, you're Max alright," she said between clenched teeth while he continued to rub his arm.

I then realized that he had a long gash on his upper arm, probably from the explosion. I was just about to ask him about it, when an alarm went off. The four of us looked around for a second before I decided to make a move.

"Come on! Let's blow this joint!" I shouted over the sirens. I grabbed Iggy's arm and we hurried down the hall, followed by Angel and Gazzy.

_Max, follow me. I know where to go. _I heard Angel's thoughts in my head before she appeared in front of me. I nodded at her as she made a left at an intersection.

The sirens were still blearing in our ears and there were red lights flashing. It was so loud that I could hardly hear myself think and I wanted more than anything to be out of this place. Angel made another right and then two lefts. I was making sure that I remembered this, just in case we needed to back track.

Gazzy and Angel were holding up okay and they weren't slowing down, but I noticed that Iggy was straining a bit. He was limping as we were bolting down the hallway and I just hoped that his knee wouldn't give out before we got to the door. But that was the least of my worries. I could see the door; it was at the end of the hallway. Just a few more meters and we would be free again. But, that would be too easy wouldn't it. You didn't think that the school was going to let us go without a fight now did you?

In front of us were thirty Flyboys, all armed and ready. We kept running and I curled my hands into fists ready for impact.

"Alright guys! There's about thirty of them, but we can take them easily right?" I asked over the roar of the sirens.

They all replied 'yeah' at different times. And then, we charged into battle.

* * *

I punched a Flyboy in the head so hard that it went flying off its body. It crumpled to the ground in a heap as I sprang toward the next target. I kicked another one in the base of the spine, because Gazzy told me that it still worked, and it did. I watched its legs fall out from under it as it fell. I took a hit to the head and the stomach but I came back with a roundhouse kick to another Flyboys chest. I then took another blow to the head. I was really rusty.

"MAX!" I heard Gazzy cry from next to me. I turned and pushed past a few Flyboys to get to his position. A flyboy had him by the wrist and was holding him up in the air. His wrist looked broken in the Flyboy's grasp. I slammed my foot into its arm so that it dropped off and Gazzy fell to the ground. He quickly cradled his hurt wrist in his other hand before jumping up and kicking it at the base of the spine. We then teamed up and took out another six Flyboys.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Angel fighting her heart out, my little soldier. She had taken out about three in the time that I had watched her. There weren't many left now about seven or so. I quickly dodged a punch and then was grabbed by the arm. The Flyboy then twisted it behind my back and I heard it pop. I cried out in pain but swung my leg behind me and knocked its legs out from under it. While it was on its back, I used the back of my foot to kick it hard in the neck and its head went spinning across the smooth floor. My arm was killing me, but I still managed to take out another few Flyboys before realizing that we had finished. I looked around and saw a lot of scrap pieces of robot lying everywhere. Without another thought I dashed out the door and heard the others follow behind me.

* * *

I felt the wind on my face and through my hair as I started to run. I then leaped into the air, spread my wings and began to rise into the sky. I was back, and I felt invincible. My wings propelled me powerfully through the air as my family rose to be with me. I looked around at them to see that they were all bloody and tired. I knew that we needed to find a place to clean ourselves up and bandage our injuries properly. I remembered that my arm was still popped out of its socket and it was starting to bother me. However, I ignored it as I let the morning sun warm my face and feathers, I felt free.

"Max, can we land?" Gazzy's small voice asked from behind me a few minutes later.

I nodded and looked around. Using my raptor vision, I looked ahead and found a small forest that looked like it was only a few minutes away.

"Alright guys. Let's fly for a few more minutes until we reach that forest." I said pointing ahead of me. "Then we will get fixed up and go home." As I said the last part, a smile spread across my face.

Home.

With Mom and Ella, Nudge, Total and..............

Fang.

As I thought about his name, I pictured him in my head. His dark eyes that showed no emotion but were almost always locked with mine, his rare smile that would always light up our immediate area, his dark wings that moved powerfully through the air and.............his lips on mine when we were kissing.

I knew that I would see him again soon. I couldn't wait to hear Nudge's constant chatter and Total's constant whining. I wanted to hug my mom and my half sister and I wanted to feel Fang's hand in mine again. I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long.

Fang. Iggy. Nudge. the Gasman. Angel. Total.

We would all be together soon, I couldn't wait.

**And there ya go! I hoped that you liked it, and there will be more soon, I promise! But it will be up sooner if u........................I am sure that u hav seen this coming right?  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
lol! I will update soon!**

**Aleria14**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunion

Hi guys! I am sorry that I hav'nt updated in a while but i do hav a good reason 4 it! I went on an overnight hike and when I came back I was exhasted. After that, I had to finish all of my homework that I had been neglecting to read and write fanfiction, so i thought that I should finish it. And now........... I am not sure if this is the last chapter, but I think that I mite add an epilogue at the end, just to finish it off. Since I haven't updated in so long, and the fact that it is my last chapter, I have made this my longest chapter yet at almost 4,000 words! WOOHOO! I am sooooo special! Also, I decided to throw Fang's blog in there, just cause I wanted too! YAY! Anyway here are the thankyou's: **Jessica: I am sorry that I didn't hurry, but here it is! bellafan123: Just chill. I said that there will be FAX in this story in the summary and I am true to my word. It wouldn't be FAX without a good kiss scene now would it? Enjoy the chapter! Skylr: I am glad that u love it and I love to write so.......ya! I hav written in Fangs POV for most of the chapter so I hope that u r happy! I hope that u enjoyed NY! lol! Asidill: Fangs reaction is at the end so i hope that u like it and about the rolling ur eyes quietly thing....must hav been a typo. I'll check up on it and fix it, okay. edwardluv120: I am sorry but ur prediction was incorect......beep thankyou for playing. Read on to find out what happens. Razamataz: They are not gonna fight, and Angel is a mind reader, remember? Read on to find out, lol! : I don't mind it if u ramble, I do that a lot too. As always, I am glad that u liked my chapter and I would like to thank u 4 ur awesome reviews! U hav gotten me into happy dances, they r awesome! I hop u like how I hav ended it! c00kieand1pixie: Iggy believed that it was Max so quickly because of Angel's reaction. The flock usually trust Angel when it comes to the whole '_clone' _thing. I hope that u enjoy the end!  
Alrighty guys, on with one of the final chapters!**

**Max POV**

We landed – not so gracefully – in the forest a few minutes later and I looked at my Flock.

"How are we all doing?" I asked.

"I think that my wrist is broken and I have a few scratches but I'm alright," said Gazzy, nursing his wrist in his other hand.

"I'm alright," said Angel with a smile that made my heart melt. I smiled back at her. "But, I cut my arm on a piece of metal from one of the Flyboys," she said as she showed me her arm. It wasn't that bad, but I would need to stop the bleeding soon. She also had a few cuts and grazes on her face, but they would heal fast.

I turned to Iggy who looked even paler than usual, if possible. He didn't say anything, just lifted up the bottom of his jeans to reveal a gash in his knee. The cut from the bullet must have reopened in the fight. It was about ten centimetres long and was dripping blood. His arm was also still bleeding and he was losing blood fast.

And as for me, I had a headache and my shoulder was sore and swollen and needed to be popped back in place before I could help the others in any way.

"Okay guys," I said ready to take charge. "Iggy, you pop my shoulder back into place and then we'll clean you up first before you faint from loos of blood. Then we'll work on Angel and Gazzy."

He nodded in agreement, before slowly limping a few steps over to me. I turned around and let him run his fingers lightly over my swollen shoulder before he got a good grip on my arm and quickly moved it into place. I cringed before I heard my shoulder make a _'click_' noise. I sighed as the pain melted away and I turned to face him.

"Thanks, do you have any bandages?" I asked.

"In Angels pack," he said between clenched teeth.

Angel slipped her pack off her back and searched through it before handing me a roll of bandages.

"Sit down," I told him quietly and he did what he was told. Angel and Gazzy came over and sat down next to us and watched.

As I started to do his knee he started a conversation.

"Max, you never did tell us how you are, um, here." He said quietly leaning back on his hands. I took in a breath as I told them my tale, and I ended it with me and Gazzy finding that Iggy and Angel were in the building, not bothering to go over today's events. When I had finished I had just about done with Iggy and I moved onto Angel.

"Gaz, come over here and I'll fix your arm." Iggy said, motioning Gazzy over with his good arm.

Without standing, Gazzy shuffled over and knelt down next to Iggy. The kid didn't even wince as Iggy carefully repositioned the bones and bound it nice and tight with a bandage from his pack. He then made a sling out of his jacket and sat back on his bottom then seemed to stare at the sky.

I focused on neatly binding Angel's arm with a bandage before standing up.

"You alright Ig?" I asked. He was still looking up slightly and I was wondering what he was thinking about, considering he couldn't actually see anything in that direction.

"I just wish I could see the look on Fang's face when he sees you." He said with a grin on his face.

I chucked a stick and hit him in the forehead.

"Hey," he exclaimed, before throwing it back and hitting me in the forehead, dead centre. Still don't know how he does it.

"Fang missed you Max. We all did," Angel said sweetly wrapping her arms around my waist and smiling up at me.

I smiled back and patted her head making her curls bounce.

"Yeah," Iggy added. "Fang was a wreck without you. I didn't know what to do with him." He said while shaking his head. "I was getting sick of not knowing where he was."

"Hmm, Gazzy told me," I said nodding. "Apparently, you were bumping into things and not paying attention to where you were going 'cause you were thinking of me. That's sooooooooooo sweet, Iggy." I said teasing him. And then he did the most unusual thing.............he went bright red.

I started to laugh. "Hey Ig, if you touch your face you can feel that it's red." I said in between laughter.

By now Angel and Gazzy had joined in, which just made Iggy go redder. He felt around for something to throw at me and found a stick. He threw it at me, but I saw it coming and dodged it, still laughing.

"You missed me," I said teasingly and he then threw a small rock at me, that I didn't see coming, and it hit me in the side of the head.

"Ow," I said as I rubbed my head and I stopped laughing as he smiled.

When the kids had suppressed their giggles I took a deep breath.

"Alright guys, let's go home." I said happily. Everyone got to their feet and one by one we took to the sky.

**

* * *

**

**Nudge POV:**

Total and I charged into the kitchen and started to devour those cookies like there was no tomorrow. And the absolute best part was that Dr. Martinez had made chocolate chip cookies, our favourite. Max's favourite.

We made sure that we had some left over for Fang for when he was cleaned up.

Eventually, he came in, collapsed into the chair and joined us in eating the cookies.

"Fang, are you alright? Did Dr. Martinez fix you up? How long do we have to stay here? Can we leave to help Iggy and Angel soon?" I managed in one breath.

He sighed. "I can't fly for one week so, we're stuck here."

Total and I stopped downing cookies and stared at him. He was avoiding our gazes and staring at the table.

"So, what do we do?" I asked quietly, not knowing what to say.

"Wait," he said simply while taking a bite of a cookie.

After that there was silence between us as we ate the mouth watering food. We were stuck here until either Fang's wing got better, or they came back.

Ella came back from school at a quater past three and when she saw us she hugged me.

"I was so worried about you guys! But I am glad that you're back." She said happily.

I quickly explained to her where Iggy and Angel were. She always lets me finish talking even when I ramble, that's what I like about Ella. When I had finished her face went grim.

"Oh, so what are you planning on doing?"

"Staying here, and then going after them when Fang's wing is healed, which will take a week. I think that is a very long time and so does Fang, but we don't have a choice so we have to wait."

She nodded and led me to her room to talk.

* * *

**Fang POV**

After we had finished the cookies, we spent the whole day hanging around the house and doing nothing. I know that it sounds like so much fun, but I wouldn't recommend it.

I hated not being able to do anything to help and not being able to fly. I aimlessly wandered around the house, not knowing what to do. In the end, I settled on sitting on my bed in my room and thought about stuff.

I thought about past events, like Gazzy being taken, me being shot, Iggy and Angel going after Gazzy and about what we were supposed to do now.

I also spent the day thinking about Max. Whenever I did this, I would often space out for hours on end just thinking about her. It kept me sane and defeated boredom.

I knew that Nudge spent the day with Ella because my thoughts would be broken by girlish squeals coming from Ella's room every now and then. And Total was outside with Dr. Martinez, working in the garden, or in his case, marking his territory with Magnolia.

I only came out of my room for lunch and dinner and would go back there afterwards.

Eventually I decided to write my blog:

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Today's date: **Already too late

**You are visitor number: **130,598,009 (It is actually bigger than that, but the counter broke again)

**Bad news**

I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I thought that I should keep you guys posted on the goings on of the flock.

I know I haven't blogged in a while but there is a very good reason for that let me tell you. I don't really know how to tell you this but, Max is gone. And no, we haven't split up again. The last time we did that, things didn't end up so well. I'll give you a short account on what happened.

Basically, we were surrounded by over two hundred flyboys with guns. We were ready to fight but one of them shot at Angel. Max was next to her, so she did what any good leader would do and jumped in front of the bullet to save her and well..............I don't think that I need to say anymore. *sigh*

So, for the past week we have been hanging around the house (not saying where) and doing nothing, until Gazzy got kidnapped. Iggy Nudge and I went after the truck but I got shot in the wing and knocked unconscious and Iggy got shot in the knee.

They got away.

After we had healed we decided to go after him, so we packed our stuff and took off toward the nearest school.

However after about an hour of flying, my wing gave way and I couldn't fly any further so Iggy and Angel went after Gaz while Nudge, Total and I decided to go back to the house and wait. So, now I am grounded (literally) for a week until my wing has healed and we're stuck here doing nothing. The flock is breaking apart in more ways than one and I am stuck at home, unable to do anything except blog about it, so I hope you people are grateful.

It feels weird with everyone gone. At the moment, there are only three of the flock here; two God knows where, one at the school and one...........dead.

However, we already have it all planned out, we will wait a week and if Iggy and Angel aren't back by then, we will fly to the school and rescue them and Gazzy. I just hope that it won't be too late.

After that, we need to find a way to defeat Itex once and for all so I want you guys to stay on your toes and ready to fight, if necessary.

-Fang

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Post a comment on Fang's Blog

Bad news

259 comments

**Flocklover243 said...**

OMG! Are u serious about Max being dead? I can't believe it! I send my condolences. Also good luck in recuing Gazzy! U guys rok!

**Itex hater said...**

Oh no! Not Max.......I'm sorry man. I know that u had just gotten together with her and stuff. U know that we are always ready to fight for u guys, just keep us updated on stuff.

**Awesomeman223 said...**

Wow dude. Sorry about Max, not much u can do though. I will keep a lookout for Itex stuff and let u no if I find anything. If you ever need help I am in California if u need me.

**Fang lover9843 said...**

OMG, OMG, OMG! Max is dead? I no dat its sad and stuff but does that mean that you're single now? U hav a lot of Fang fans out there so u better think about getting another gf. Maybe.......me! hehe!

**Fang lover 394 said...**

How could u be so inconsiderate Fang lover9843? I am sorry Fang. Tell the flock that my thoughts are with you guys. Poor Gazzy. Get well soon Fang.

**Televisionroks said...**

I saw u guys on TV a wile ago but not anymore. I gues its because of Max though. Why can't the school just leave u be? I have started to hate them 2 now! Hope u guys feel better soon. Be safe and GO IGGY AND ANGEL! Save Gazzy!

**Flockroks12 said...**

OMG! I feel 4 u guys, I know wat its like 2 lose someone close to u.............Anyway, i hope that Gazzy is alright. Stupid whitecoats, free the flock! Keep us posted on what happens to Gazzy Fang!

******************************************************************************************************************************

There were lots of comments and I managed to read through most of them all before shutting down my laptop and going to sleep.

In the morning I did the usual; got up, had breakfast, brushed my teeth, checked my blog and started to read more comments. By now, I had over 5000 comments and read through them all. Most of them were about how people were thinking about us and apologising about Max. Some were asking if I was single and if I would start dating soon, so I just skimmed my eyes over them and read the more important ones. People were once again ready to fight and destroy Itex and once we had the Flock together again we would finish what Max had started. We would do it for her.

After I had read all of the comments, it was about twelve o'clock so I went downstairs for lunch. Nudge and Ella were at the table eating and talking happily. Dr. Martinez had said that it was alright for Ella to stay at home to keep us company while she worked. She had been at work a lot the past week. I think that it was a way of distracting herself from everything that had happened. I wish that I could escape too. Normally it would be easier to spread my wings and soar through the air. It was one of the best ways to clear your head and forget about anything that was troubling you. But that option was gone, so I was left with sitting in my room and staring out the window.

I sat down at the table and made a sandwich. I ate in silence while the girls talked and giggled at different things, things that I wasn't interested in.

After lunch I sat on the couch and watched TV for a few hours, flipping through channels when the show that I was watching got boring. I then went back to my favourite past-time, staring out my bedroom window.

_**Flashback.......**_

"_So, Itex," I said to Max while I folded and unpacked the clothes._

"_Yep. Guess who made the laundry detergent? Guess what gas station we stopped at? Guess who made the soda you're drinking?" Max said while she joined me in packing. The Itex symbol was everywhere when you were looking for it. _

_I looked down at Gazzy's jeans and read the label. I then held them up and showed Max the black label that read 'Itex.'_

"_This is bad," she said quietly, not wanting the kids to hear._

"_You idiot!" Total shouted at the TV. "It's the red one! The red one!"_

"_They're everywhere alright," she continued. "What's worse is, the more I think about it, the more I remember them being everywhere our whole lives. I remember Angel drinking Itex formula from an Itex bottle, and wearing Itex diapers. It's like they've been taking over the world without anyone noticing it."_

"_Someone noticed it," I said slowly as I realized something. I finished folding a shirt of Iggy's before I continued._

"_Someone at the School noticed it at least fourteen years ago. And built you to try to stop them."_

"_Built _us._" She said looking at me with those chocolate rown eyes. I knew that that wasn't true._

"_Mostly you. I'm pretty sure that the rest of us are redundant." I said sounding matter-of-fact. _

"_You're not redundant to me," she said as she stuffed some shorts into a backpack._

_I gave her a smile as she said that. _

_**End Flashback......**_

It didn't matter how unimportant we were to the school, Max always made us feel important. She always made it seem like we were needed for her to survive and vice versa. The flock needed her and without her.........we fall apart. I have witnessed it first hand and now we are all split up into three groups, not knowing if we will ever be together again.

* * *

By about seven o'clock, I was surfing the web, trying to find out as much information that I could on Itex, when I heard the door open. My fingers froze and were poised over the keyboard as I listened carefully. I heard hurried footsteps come down the hall and then my door flew open. And there stood a very excited looking Iggy and Angel. Angel came running over to me and threw her small arms around my neck.

"Fang, come outside now! You have to see this!" She said, sounding like she could hardly contain her excitement any longer.

"What is it? Did you get Gazzy?" I asked feeling confused.

"Of course we got Gaz," Iggy said from the doorway. He looked a little bit bloody and pale as he leaned against the doorframe. "Come on, get out of bed and come outside. NOW!"

He carefully limped down the hall. "NUDGE! ELLA! Come outside, we have something to show you!" He shouted and then headed towards the door.

Angel took my hand and started to tug at it. I pulled my hand back and put my laptop on my bed as I got up and followed Angel out the door. We were in single file down the hall, Nudge in front, followed by Ella, then Angel and then me. I didn't know what all of the commotion was about, but I knew that I would soon find out.

When Ella and Nudge reached the door, they instantly froze as if there was a wall blocking it. They looked like they had just seen a ghost and they stood there in place not moving, until Nudge screamed. She and Ella rushed outside so fast that I didn't have a chance to take anything in.

Angel took my hand and pulled me towards the door. When I got there I stood and looked outside. Iggy and Gazzy were off to the side talking excitedly to one another but stopped when they saw me and went still. I looked to the left of them and saw Nudge and Ella hugging someone, someone with dark blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes, someone that I had lived with all my life, my best friend and the girl that I loved.

Max.

Nudge was balling her eyes out and was hugging her tightly, looking like she didn't want to let go. Max whispered something into her ear and she nodded and let go. She and Ella moved out of the way so that Max could see me. She stood there and stared at me with a smile on her tearstained face.

"But how...." Was all I could manage, but Angel picked up on what I meant.

"It was a clone, Fang. This is the _real_ Max." She said with a smile.

I let go of Angels hand and opened up my arms, as a gesture for a hug. She took a look at me before running across the grass and threw herself into my arms. I held her tight, not wanting to let her go, ever. I gently stroked her hair with my hand, unable to believe that she was actually here with me. After a few minutes, we pulled away and I looked into her amazing brown eyes. It was all there in her gaze; happiness, disbelief, excitement, love. I could spend a lifetime looking into those eyes. Our gazes were locked and, to us, nothing else existed. The only thing that was real, was each other. I kept looking in her eyes, not wanting to look away. There was something that I needed to tell her, something that I had'nt had the chance to do before I almost lost her. I brushed some of her hair off her face with my hand.

"I love you," I whispered so quietly that only she could hear.

She seemed shocked at first, but then she slowly leaned in and kissed me. I moved my hands around her waist and she tangled hers in my hair. I tilted my head to kiss her more deeply and enjoyed the fact that she was here. It was one of the best moments of my life, just knowing that she was alive. I loved the feeling that I always got when I was with her and I knew that we would never be apart again.

When we finally pulled away I wrapped her into a tight hug again.

"I love you too, Fang." She whispered in my ear.

Eventually the flock made their way over and joined us. A _complete _flock hug. We were all together and nothing could ruin this moment.

We were whole again.

* * *

**Far away – Nickelback**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

**And there you have it! Sorry about the song at the end, but I just _had _to put it in because it reminded me so much of this fanfic! There will be one more chapter after this one and then it will be the end. But PLEASE review! I love to read what u guys think of my story and I have worked really hard on this chapter! It took me forever to write! Anyway, until next time signing off.**

**Aleria14**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Hey guys! I have now got good news and bad news. The good news is, I have put on the Epilogue for you guys to enjoy, so I hope you like it! The bad news this is the end of my fanfic. I know, it is really sad, I feel that way at the moment. But this gives me time to write my other story: New Worlds New Experiences, so you can check that one out if u want. Anyway I am now about to thank you guys for the last time: **maximumride1219: I hope that ur finger gets better soon, I am glad that u liked it now enjoy the last chapter! CloudbzandPiratey-things: I know, I don't like the idea of it ending either but u r right about good things coming to an end. : lol, Don't worry about it, I am just a really emotional person. Skylr: Yep, everything is now happy! Hope that u like rhis chapter! Midge 1012: I would keep writing but it is all over so......yer. I am happy that u loved it! Toxic Rain42: AWWWWWWWWWW! lol, I know! Emmy: Thanx, I have written more so enjoy! bellafan123: I am glad that u love this story and I am sad about it ending too! :( But it had to happen sometime. : Thankyou 4 being such an awesome reviewer and really getting into my stories! I was going to read the story that u had written but I am sorry 2 say that I haven't read the book so I don't understand it :( I just wanted to let u know that. Anyway.....I am very happy that u love my stroy and I will definately miss ur bambi eyes and happy dances :D :D :D Ily! Razamataz: I have kept up the awesome work, here is the last chapter, enjoy! masonangel: Well, they thought that she was dead and when Iggy has his breakdown, Fang mentions to himself that he didnt have a chance to tell her how much he loved her, so he told her. Here is the last chapter, so enjoy! :D BahamaMama88: I am glad that u liked it, here is the last bit! edwardluv120: I luv Nickelback 2 they are AWESOME!  
Alright guys! Here is the last chapter of my fanfic...........:( :D I hope that u like it!**

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Today's date: **Already too late

**You are visitor number: **(Counter thing broke again)

**Happiness is just around the bend**

Hey guys! I am just about the happiest person in the world right now! Wanna know why? Well.......

MAX IS BACK!

I know that I said that she had died after being shot, but it turns out that it actually was a clone made by the School. I guess that having a clone is a normal thing in our lives though....

See the Whitecoats thought that if we didn't have a leader to guide us, we would be easier to catch and 'retire' as they put it. And the worst of it is........ They were right. Without Max the flock was a wreck and we weren't even on guard, so in the end Gazzy ended up being captured.  
Oh, right, I had better explain to you guys what happened. Iggy and Angel got to the school safely and Angel used her mind reading ability to find the room that Gazzy was in. Iggy and Gazzy then blew up the door and they met up with Gazzy and, to their surprise, Max. They then took out a whole ton of Flyboys, escaped the School and flew back to the house to meet up with us. We had a reunion in the front garden and Max called her mom to tell her that she was alright.

Anyway, not to ramble on like Nudge, that is a short detail of what happened and now we are all back to our normal selves. Nudge is talking nonstop to Max about recent events, Iggy and Gazzy have blown up the toaster and Nudge's straitener in the space of 4 days, Angel and Total have been talking about different things with Max and as for me, I have been sitting on the couch with my girlfriend and holding her hand, just like old times.

And now, we are all back and ready for action so you guys had better be ready because the fight isn't over yet. After we have all rested up and our injuries have healed, we are going to get back on track and destroy Itex - and all of the other evils out there - once and for all! And don't forget, we might need your help too, so keep on your toes and be ready for anything.

And, just because it feels so good to type:

MAX IS BACK!

-Fang

* * *

**Max POV**

We were flying through the sky once more. Fang was on my right, Nudge on my left, Angel behind me and Iggy and Gazzy behind her.

As soon as we had had our reunion, I had gone inside to call my mom. Of course, as soon as I told her what happened she burst into tears on the other line and made me start crying myself. I had been doing that a lot lately, but I knew that those days were gone. There was nothing to cry about anymore; we were all together and, for the time being, we were safe again.

Mom had come straight home from work and we had an emotional reunion that I don't particularly want to talk about because, well, I am not into that sort of thing.

We had waited for a week for our injuries to heal before we decided to go for a spin together. And that was today, so, big smiles all around for us.

_Hello Maximum, nice job by the way._

Oh, great. This just keeps getting better.

_Don't be like that Max, you are happy and you managed to get through this whole experience with your family._

You aren't saying that this was another test are you? Cause if it was I will–

_Don't worry Max. This wasn't a test; it was simply a way to get rid of the Flock, a plan formed by the School. But if it was a test, you would have passed._

Good to know. Hey, voice, do you know where we are meant to go now?

_No, Max. It is all up to you to find out where the next Itex branch is and destroy it._

That's not what I was hoping you would say.

_Max, life is a challenge and you are supposed to figure it out for yourself._

Great, more fortune cookie crap. But, in a way, the voice was right. I guess that life in general is a big test and it is up to you whether you pass it or not.

"You okay?" Fang asked as he glided closer to me.

I nodded. "The voice is back and it isn't telling me where to go."

"What did it tell you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"That I need to find out where the next Itex branch is and destroy it, but I don't know where to start."

I began rubbing my temples and Fang placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll figure it out," and, with that, he dove down and began to free fall.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" I shouted over my shoulder as I tucked my wings in and felt the adrenaline rush through my veins. I loved the adrenalin rush that I get when I am freefalling.

I snapped open my wings at the last moment and rose back into the air, closely followed by my family. When we were all together I smiled and held out my left fist. The flock did the same and we tapped the backs of each other's hands.

I would figure out what to do eventually, but until then, I was going to make the most of being with my family.

**_Because I had the best one in the world._**

**And that is the end of Maximum Ride, Gone But Not Forgotten. I hope that u guys liked it. I wanted to let u know that I loved writing this story and reading ur reviews so I would like to thank everyone that took the time to read and review my story. U have all been awesome! Anyway, this is the last chance that u will have to review so, please tell me what u think! Thanx again! Signing out 4 the last time.....**

**Aleria14**

* * *


End file.
